True Lies
by headfirst
Summary: Callie Scott is the daughter of Peyton and her father is...who? Trying to find out her real future and family with struggle along the way. COMPLETE
1. Family Info

"Mom! The phone's for you!" Callie Scott called across the house to her mother who was busy in the kitchen making dinner. She heard her mother sigh and pick up the phone so she hung up her phone. She ran her hand through her brown hair, and sighed, giving up on her homework. She walked out of her room and she headed over to the living room, hoping to see her dad. But no, not her dad but her little brother and sister.  
  
"Hey Penny, do we have to watch this? It is so lame!" she exclaimed, wanting rather to watch MuchMusic or MTV over some movie about a dog. Her 10 year old sister gave her a look and shook her head.  
  
"Yes we do, and if you don't want to watch, don't" she replied in a bossy sort of way.  
  
"Whatever," Callie sighed, and picked up one of her magazines from the coffee table.  
  
"Cameron, come set the table," called Peyton Scott from the kitchen. Peyton still had her signature blond locks, curly and falling to her shoulders and her hair was passed down to Penny, while Cameron got the blond hair from his dad, Lucas. She still worked for THUD magazine too, but now she managed it and it was a huge magazine bought weekly across the country.  
  
"Lucas Cameron Scott, get in here," she repeated, using her only son's full name.  
  
"Ok, coming," he replied, knowing to come now, because she had used his full name. Cameron was 11 now and was slowly taking the looks from his father. He was tall for his age, and was had a slim figure. Penny had her mom's looks expecially her hair. She wasn't too tall though, but she was a spitting image of Peyton. Callie was 14, and she had brown hair and blue eyes from her mom but she always wondered why she didn't have her family's blonde hair.  
  
Moments after Cameron had finished setting the table, Lucas Scott walked into his house, in a pretty happy mood. Lucas was on the L.A. Lakers, and he was on vacation at this time but they had to have a special practice because they had got a new player. And a couple more were coming to the team too.  
  
"Hey daddy," Callie spoke up from the couch.  
  
"Hey honey, hey Penny," he replied to her and aknowledging his other daughter.  
  
"hi," replied Penny, her eyes not moving from the t.v. set.  
  
"Hey, you two, supper," Cameron said from the kitchen to his sisters.  
  
"Alright," replied Callie, standing up and flicking the tv off with the remote.  
  
"Hey!" Penny shot at her sister, who raised her eyebrows back at her.  
  
"Pen, we have that movie on tape, and you've seen it like a hundred times," she said as she walked to the kitchen with her sister.  
  
They sat down at the table, like they always did. Penny sat beside Peyton then Lucas sat beside her with Callie on his other side and Cameron was stuck between his sisters. They were the perfect family, close knit and everything. And you could tell they were family too, because they all looked alike, well partly.  
  
"So Cal, how was school?" asked Lucas, calling her the name only he called her. Callie smiled, hearing her nickname from her dad.  
  
"Good I guess, but I don't get my math homework," she replied, the frustrating thought of math returning to her head.  
  
"If you want, I could help after supper," he replied. She nodded her head to him as he went on to the others, asking about their day.  
  
"And whatabout you Pey?" he asked his wife, and she gave him a we-need-to-talk-later look.  
  
"I actually got a call from Haley..."  
  
"Hales? I haven't talked to her in years," This was true, the whole gang had stopped keeping in touch, they drifted apart. Haley and Nathan's marriage had stood, and in senior year Jake hadn't come back. Peyton had kept in touch with him while he was gone, but even they were apart now. Tim and Brooke had hooked up too, even though all through the years before senior year, Brooke always denied having a thing with him, they had been public in senior year.  
  
"Yah, and I have to talk to you later, okay? About something Haley told me..." Peyton closed that conversation up then, knowing she couldn't talk about it infront of her kids. As the kids finished their dinner first, Cameron and Penny headed back to the living room while, Callie made a fast escape to her own room. At the moment, they were living in L.A. for Lucas' basketball career, but every now and then him and Peyton would talk about moving back to Tree Hill, because they both loved it there. And Lucas was makin enough money to travel with the team and whenever he could be home, he could fly home.  
  
-...-  
  
Upstairs in her room, Callie flopped onto her bed, wondering wether to call her friend Jamie or not. They were supposed to do something but Callie didn't feel like it. She headed over to her closet instead, knowing a box of her mom's old photos were in there. When she did find it, she made sure to shut her door then she sat on her bed and went through the photos. Her mother had her when she was 16, and her dad was 16. She found a picture dated months before she was born, but what she say wasn't what she was expecting. It was her mom, standing with another guy. At this point her mom had been pregnant but she didn't look it. The guy she was standing with looked almost framilar. With a quick look in the mirror, Callie was shocked. The guy in the picture had the same hair colour as her, and her face stucture was the same. She shoved the picture back into the box, and shoved the box back into the closet.  
  
She couldn't believe it, at all. She opened her journal in frustration.  
  
_Today, today was perfect. Until I finally noticed something, I didn't look at all like my dad. Not at all. My siblings had the blond hair from my parents, so how did I end up with brown hair? Not even my grandpa had brown hair, it made no sense. My life has been a lie, my whole life. Of that guy in the picture is my dad, im a lie. Cam and Penny wouldn't be my real siblings, my dad wouldnt be my dad. I hate this, this is screwed. A lie..._

* * *

thats all for now, hope you liked it, review as needed! lol here are some spoliers:  
  
Callie askes about the picture  
  
Lucas talks with Peyton  
  
News about moving  
  
News about the bball team  
  
so R&R! 


	2. Lots to talk about

Later that night, Callie laid on her bed, flipping through another magazine. She heard her little sister head upstairs, and then she heard her soft footsteps stop in front of her bedroom.  
  
"Callie," Penny knocked on the door, and opening it.  
  
"Penny, you can come in," Callie laughed, with her sister standing at the doorway with her hair brush in her hands.  
  
"Like these pjs? I just got them," Penny smiled, taking a fast turn in her new pajamas. They were blue with pink cats on them, and to Callie, a little imature. But for her sister, perfect.  
  
"Awesome kiddo,"  
  
"Callie, do you think maybe you could braid my hair...even if it is super curly today?" Penny asked timidly, giving a sweet smile.  
  
"Sure, get over here," Callie shifted on her bed, making room for her sister to sit in front of her. She quickly brushed her sister's hair, and made a french braid in the back, which turned out pretty good, even with her sister's curly hair.  
  
"Thanks," her sister said, giving her a hug.  
  
"Anytime Pencil, anytime,"  
  
"Hey, you know I hate it when you call me that,"  
  
"And that's exactly why I do it," she smiled at her little sister, who gave her a look back.  
  
"G'night Callie,"  
  
"Goodnight Penny,"  
  
-...-  
  
Downstairs, after the dishes were done, Peyton and Lucas sat down to talk.  
  
"So, how come Haley called?" asked Lucas, after throwing down his dish towel.  
  
"Um..I think you might already know...about him joining the team," Peyton replied, looking into her husbands eyes.  
  
"Yah, I know, he's being traded from the Heat to us, I can't believe I will be playing with him again,"  
  
"I know, I haven't seen him in such a long time, but if hes coming to play with L.A. does that mean hes leaving his wing man?"  
  
"No actually, Tim's coming too, it's kind of hard to believe,"  
  
"Anyway, moving on, you still have the idea of moving to Tree Hill on your mind?"  
  
"yah, that is in my mind everyday, I really want to see my mom again, I do, and I want to see everyone, Hales, Brooke, even Tim,"  
  
"Well, I wanna go to, THUD goes where I go, since I manage it...you wanna move?"  
  
"I really do Pey, I do,"  
  
"OK, then we will, but you know, even though he's gonna be on the team with you, I'm gonna have to face her again, and I haven't done that since, well... since I told him I was pregnant with Callie..."  
  
Lucas grabbed her hand, and gave her a smile, a good smile, "Don't worry, we can do it together, but you know that means we have to tell Cal,"  
  
"Luke, I don't want to tell her, I can't, I mean, how will she ever face him?"  
  
"You, wait, We have to, shes gonna figure it out someday, and when she does, she will hate us all,"  
  
"No she won't, we will do it right and she won't, ok?"  
  
"Yah, I'm okay, but how do you think she is going to react, she is bound to see him when we are in Tree Hill again, I mean he lives there and all,"  
  
"I dont know Lucas, but I just realized something,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nathan Scott has become his father..."  
  
-...-  
  
At about 10 o'clock that night, Lucas headed up to his eldest daughters room. Her door was open, so he stood there watching her for a second. She was reading a book, an old shakespere book actually, one that used to be him. He smiled at the thought, then his mind raced back to his conversation with Peyton, bringing up Callie's real dad. He still couldn't believe she was his kid, she was so sweet, so nice, so unlike her real father.  
  
"Um can I help you?" Callie laughed, seeing her dad standing at her door with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, kind of lost in thought, can I come in?"  
  
"Yah, of course, you are my favourite dad you know," she had always made this joke, saying he was her favourite dad. But this time he didn't say anything...which to Callie meant something was wrong.  
  
"And then you say, I'm your only dad... is something wrong? Did someone die?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, sorry hun, no one died...do you still need help with that math?"  
  
"No, I figured it out...can I show you something?" she asked her dad, thinking back to the picture she found, which she had retrieved from the box again, and she had slipped it with her journal.  
  
"Yah, sure, anything," he replied to her, taking a seat on the bed beside her. She flipped through the pages of her journal, and grabbed the picture.  
  
"OK, whos that guy standing with mom?" she showed him, and he looked surprised at the picture.  
  
"Um...one of her old boyfriends...where did you find this?" he asked, stuttering slightly at the sight of Nathan Scott, hoping the pictures hadn't given her any ideas.  
  
"In one of the old boxes of pictures, why?"  
  
"I was just wondering, can I um keep this for a bit?"  
  
"Why not? It's not mine anyway, I was just wondering about it," she shrugged and headed back to her magazine, a sign for him to leave.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Cal, love you,"  
  
"Love you too dad,"  
  
-...-  
  
"Pey, have something to show you," Lucas said in a confused way to his wife who was sitting on her bed folding clothes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, seeing something in her hand, and she was excited now.  
  
"It's this..." he said, showing her the picture. Peyton took it, seeing a picture of her with her ex boyfriend, her eyes widened at how happy she had been.  
  
"Where'd you find this?"  
  
"I didn't find it, Callie did actually..."  
  
"Callie found this? Old boxes of pictures right?"  
  
"Yah, do you think she is well...wondering about anything?"  
  
"I hope not..."  
  
-...-  
  
Later that night, at about 11:20, Callie was laying in her bed, with her light off, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't understand anything these days, nothing at all. And lately, she knew something was wrong. She knew her father was hiding something from her, he was acting too different lately. He was quieter around her, like he was afraid he was going to let something out. And lately, she had also been hearing her parents talking about moving. She didn't want to move, all her friends were here, all her life, she had grown up her. Cameron and Penny had grown up here, she was sure they didnt want to move either.  
  
At this point, sleep wasn't coming. She didn't feel like writing in her journal, she only had her one own cure for insomnia. She got up slowly and slipped into her nikes and she threw on her lakers hoodies, with her dads number 3 labeled on the bacl. She slowly opened the door, and looked down the hallway, seeing all the lights in the house off, except a dim light coming from the bottom of the door from her parents room.  
  
She stepped slowly down the hallway, passing through the living room and the kitchen, heading to the side door of the house. She grabbed her basketball from beside the door, and slowly unlocked it, running onto the drive way, facing the basketball net. She just stood there for a moment, taking in the sight she was seeing. The only light was coming from the moon above her, and shone onto the basketball net like it was a sign. She breathed in and headed over closer to the net, planning just to shoot, not to dribble much for dribbling made too much noise at times. She took a few shots, and then she sighed, taking a seat on the bench that was set up beside the house. She twirled the ball in her hands and smiled, remember the day her dad had taught her that.  
  
Upstairs, Lucas couldn't sleep either. He got up, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife, he threw on his own sweatshirt. He walked out of his room, noticing the door to Callie's room being open, he thought he had heard the swishing of a basketball net. He smiled and walked out the front door too, seeing his daughter sitting down on the bench beside the house. He walked over to her, quietly.  
  
"Last time I checked, you were in bed," he said, taking a seat beside her. She gave him a sad look with her puppy eyes and he smiled.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, and the basketball net was calling me," she joked, glancing up at the net.  
  
"Ok, I'll take that excuse because I couldn't sleep either,"  
  
"So we're even,"  
  
"Yah, and Cal, you know how your mother and I were talking about moving, well we are, back to Tree Hill,"  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"We arent sure yet, but we are..."  
  
"Fine, whatever, even though my life is here, with all my friends...." she snapped at him, looking away.  
  
"Callie, I know that, but your mother and I think its best to move now, alright,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Honey, is there some thing you want to talk about?"  
  
"well, kind of I guess...dad, did you ever think sometimes things aren't what they seemed? Like a lie..."  
  
"I don't understand, but i guess sometimes yes, like something is being kept from you,"  
  
"Ya, exactly...but i was just wondering...like what if you had decided not to stay with mom when she had been pregnant? But you did, even though you didn't want to, like it was out of sympathy,"  
  
"Cal, I don't know what you are really talking about, but whatever it is never think I didn't want you okay? I always loved you, even before you were born..and I always will, you got that?"  
  
"Yah, I do," she smiled, getting up with him, "But have you ever thought about what would have happened it you didn't stay with her, and if I wasn't yours?"  
  
"Honey, even if you weren't mine, I would have been there for your mom, don't worry,"  
  
'That's what I mean...what if I wasn't yours...?' she thought, as they walked back into the house, 'My life would be a lie...."  
  
_Lies...make it better.  
Lies... are forever Lies...to go home to.  
Lies... to wake up to.  
Lies...from the altar.  
Lies...make you falter.  
Lies...keep your mouth fed.  
Lies...til your death bed...lies...  
_  
(_Lies_, by **Billy Talent**)  
  
(there was the second chapter, alot of talking there, oh and the beggining was just sister bonding, yaay! anyway, Reviews please, i always enjoy them, good or bad! Thanks for all the reviews from the first chapter you guys, you rock!!!) 


	3. Moving Back

( I just want to clear up some stuff before i move on with this, in case you were confused. Nathan and Haley are married and Nathan did know Peyton was pregnant, but didnt want it, which is why i made peyton say that he had turned into his dad...ok, hope that fixes everthing! thanks for all the reviews from the first two chapters! you guys rock!!!)

* * *

"Cal, you need anymore boxes?" asked Cameron from the doorway to his older sisters room. She didn't reply to him though, she hated it when people other than her dad called her Cal.  
  
"Callie?" he tried again, and her head perked up from packing a box, "You need anymore boxes?"  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine, you can leave," she said to him, in an almost harsh way. She hated the fact they were moving, it was harder on her than her other siblings. She heard her brother mumble something as he walked away but she ignored him. He was happy to move, he wasn't the popular kid at his school, so he needed a new reputation. There wasn't any good sides to moving for Callie either. It was the begining of summer, so all the plans Callie had made with her friend for the summer had vanished. But there was at least one good side for her, starting a brand new school for highschool. She was going into grade 9 and she would be attending Tree Hill high, her mom and dad's old high school.  
  
"Hey Callie, you almost done? The truck needs your boxes," Peyton said, coming to her daughters room.  
  
"Yah, I'm done, do I have to move these to the truck?" she said, closing her last box.  
  
"Of course not, we have people to do that," joked Peyton, reffering to the movers. Callie laughed at her mom's joke and she got up off the floor, and adjusted her many jelly bracelets on her wrists. She saw her mom smile, bacause they both knew that Lucas hated those bracelets.  
  
"You know your dad hates those," Peyton said, putting her arm over Callie's shoulder.  
  
"Well, since you two are making me move, it's the least I can do," she said, taking a last glance into her room.  
  
"Don't worry Callie, you'll love Tree Hill,"  
  
"I'm not worrying too much, and I am pretty excited anyway, I haven't seen Grandma Karen since I was nine, when Dad flew her up here,"  
  
"And I bet she'll say, You've grown so much," joked Peyton, as they walked out the front door, over to the limo waiting for them.  
  
"Why do we have to take a limo?"  
  
"Because your father insisted, and would you rather take a cab? Someone has already sent up the SUV and my car, so its this, the cab, or we walk?"  
  
"Woohoo! Limo!" she laughed, after hearing the other choices her mother listed off.  
  
-...-  
  
"Welcome to Tree Hill kids, my or our hometown..." laughed Lucas getting a look from Peyton, as they drove from Raleigh airport to Tree Hill. Of course there was a difference between L.A. and Tree Hill, a big difference.  
  
"It is so small," Penny complained, seeing so many houses, so close to each other.  
  
"And why are all the bulidings so small?" asked Cameron, as they drove through down town Tree Hill, seeing no high rise apartment buildings.  
  
"You guys, this isn't L.A., get used to it, no high rise buildings, no big stretches of land in the middle of town, and no outdoor basketball courts," said Callie, whining about the last comment.  
  
"Oh you will just have to wait Cal, my favourite court is outside actually," said her dad, smiling slyly at her. She gave him a look, then he smiled again. Before they hit another series of houses, they stopped at little cafe which was called, K&K Cafe. Lucas stopped the SUV, and breathed in, wondering about his mom.  
  
"Hun, it'll be fine, let's just go in," said Peyton, squeezing her husband's hand.  
  
"What's the K and K stand for dad?" asked Cameron, getting out of the car.  
  
"Karen's and Keith's," he said with a smile, remembering to day he and Peyton had flown up for his mom and uncle's wedding. All five of them walked in, making the framilar bell above the door ring.  
  
"I can't believe we are here," said Peyton, thinking back to the so many days they had spent in the cafe. She saw an identical smile to her own on her husband's face. He motioned for them to go sit down at a booth, while he would go find his mom.  
  
He walked behind the counter to find his mom leaning over some papers, not looking up to anyone who had come in.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" he said, in an innocent way, but his mom didn't look up.  
  
"Sorry, customers aren't allowed behing the counter," she said, scribbling something down.  
  
"Are there any exceptions for family?" he laughed, waiting for his mom to realize who it was. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Luke!" Karen exclaimed, pulling her son into a hug, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's good to see you too Mom, and actually you will be seeing more or me, we're moving here, well, we moved here," he said, motioning over to his family in the booth. She smiled at the sight of her daughter in law and grandchildren.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to come say hi?" Lucas said, moving back over, with his mom in tow.  
  
"Gramma," spoke out the kids, going to hug their only grandma.  
  
"You guys have grown so much," she exclaimed, with Callie giving her mom a look while Peyton held back laughter. They all sat back down, with Karen still standing, and everyone could she was excited.  
  
"You guys hungry?" she asked, looking over them.  
  
" I am!" said Cameron, getting looks from Lucas and Peyton.  
  
"You just ate!" said Callie, laughing.  
  
"Did you really expect me to fill up on that airplane food?" said Cameron, getting a nod from Penny.  
  
"I'm with Cam, that food was sick," she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry you guys, Keith won't mind making something for you," said Karen getting a look from Lucas.  
  
"Keith's here?" he said, getting up.  
  
"Yah, he's in the back," she said, motioning behind the counter with her head, "What do you guys want?"  
  
"French fries," said Penny, with Cameron nodding along this time.  
  
"Here, I'll go tell him, you sit and um..talk," said Lucas, letting his mom have a break, which she took happily took, starting to talk with grandchildren and daughter in law.  
  
Lucas walked behind the counter again, seeing his uncle flipping through the paper.  
  
"I'm guessing the body shop closed?" Lucas said, getting his uncle to look up.  
  
"Luke, when did you get here?"  
  
"Oh so you didn't hear my mother screaming when she saw me?" he laughed, getting a hug from his uncle too, "Actually we are wait have moved here, and we just got into town so we decided to drop in for a bit,"  
  
"that's great! It'll be so good for you to be in town again, well mostly, you must still have games..."  
  
"Yah I will be out of town a bit, but hopefully not too much, but I'm not worried actually, Nathan is gonna be on the team with me now too,"  
  
"Wow, the Scott brothers togehter again, sounds so weird!"  
  
"Yah, I know,"

* * *

Ok thats it for now, I know it wasnt much but im working on other stuff too so bear with me! anyway, i always liek reviews but who doesnt? lol, **R&R**!  
  
**Spolier time:  
**  
Lucas and Haley and Peyton and Nathan all reunite!  
  
Callie finds out more about her real dad  
  
Meet Haley and Nathan's kids! 


	4. Meet the Family

(ok here is the next chapter, oh and i am not sure if callie is gonna find out much about nathan being her dad in this chap but i dunno...so...R&R! lol and any ideas? ill take em!)

* * *

"Hey mom, this is one of your boxes, they put it in my room," said Callie entering her mom's room, causing her mom to look up from the pictures she was going through.  
  
"Oh okay, can you put it down over there?" Peyton said, pointing across the room. Callie put the box down and sat beside her mother on the unmade bed. She looked down at the pictures her mom was going through, stopping at one picture, a group photo.  
  
"Who are those other people?" Callie asked her mom. Peyton smiled then sighed.  
  
"well, that's me, your dad, his very best friend for a long time Haley, his half brother Nathan, and that's Brooke, my best friend," she said, smiling.  
  
"And what about that guy trying to get in the picture?" Callie said, pointing to the left part of the photo.  
  
Peyton laughed, "That's Tim, one of Nathan's old friends,"  
  
"Wait, you said Nathan is dad's halfbrother? So we do have a real uncle,"  
  
"yah, I guess you do, I never thought about it that way, and you know, he only lives a couple streets over, married to Haley,"  
  
"So is that where dad is right now, leaving us home to unpack?"  
  
"Yah, and I think he might be inviting them over actually, so you wanna help me unpack all the stuff in the living room?"  
  
"Sure," she said, as they both headed downstairs to the living room. It was going to be hard, moving from a big town split level house to a small town bungalow. It was a nice two story house, with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. All of the bedrooms were upstairs, and downstairs there was the kitchen, laundry room, living room, and dining room. And luckily, Lucas had sprung for all new appliances in the kitchen, thanks to his raise on the team.  
  
"Ok, dvds go where?" asked Callie, opening a new box.  
  
"Um..last shelf oh the bookshelf over there, I guess," Peyton said, putting up pictures over the mantle.  
  
"Alright, all boxes are now done, what now?"  
  
"Dishes in the kitchen," Peyton smiled.  
  
"Can't Cam and Penny help too?"  
  
"Yah, go get them, I think they are in Cam's room playing XBOX, go check?"  
  
"Sure,"

&&&

Lucas drove over to Mr and Mrs. Nathan Scott's house, trying hard to remember his way around the city. He had gotten the address from his mom, and he finally found the house and he realized where it was. Nathan had moved his family back into the house he had grown up in. Well, it was bigger than the regular house but not the size of a mansion. He parked his car on the road, and headed up the steps, wondering how Haley was doing. He sighed and rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer.  
  
A young girl with straigt auburn hair opened the door, she looked about 10, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Um hi, I'm looking for Haley Scott.." he trailed off, watching the little girl disappear into the house for a minute, then he heard a yell of 'MOM!' Lucas glanced at the house, remembering the times in senior year and the parties he had missed at this house, when he stayed at home with Peyton.  
  
"Hello?" said Haley from the door, a dish towel in her hand. Lucas looked over at her, his eyes meeting with hers.  
  
"Hey Hales..."  
  
"ohmigod, LUKE!" she screamed, hugging him. She pulled him into the house, not letting go of his hug.  
  
"What are you doing here, in Tree Hill that is?" she asked, after letting him go.  
  
"We're moving here actually, well moved here," he said with a smile. A few seconds laters, Nathan ran into the room, from a different room in the house.  
  
"Haley! Whats wrong? You screamed- Lucas?" he said with widened eyes.  
  
"Hey little brother," Lucas said, getting a hug from him too.  
  
"You visiting or something?" he asked, all of them sitting down in their living room.  
  
"Um no, we moved here actually..." he said, thinking of his family at home.  
  
"We as in you, Peyton and?" asked Haley, wondering about her best friend's kids.  
  
"Callie, whos 14, Cameron whos 11 and Penny whos 10," he said, smiling, "And you guys...?"  
  
"Um, the one who answered the door is Lucy whos 10 and has a twin brother Nathan Blake and then there is Kale whos 7," said Haley, with an identical smile.  
  
"But let me guess, little Nathan goes by Blake right? Because Cameron goes by his middle name too," said Lucas.  
  
"Yes, we had to carry on the Nathan name of course," Haley joked, getting a proud smile from Nathan.  
  
"Well, I've got to get home, you guys wanna come over tonight?" said Lucas getting up, recieving a very excited look from Haley.  
  
"That means yes," said Nathan, with Lucas telling them their address.

&&&

"Callie, could you come help me set the table?" asked her dad from the kitchen. She sighed and got up, getting a smile from her mom. Tonight, they were eating in the kitchen, since their dining room table was still on it's way from their old house. Her dad and uncle were sitting in the kitchen, talking about who knows what from high school. She opened up the cupboards, trying to remember where her mom had put away the plates.  
  
"Ok, if I was coming to help you set the table daddy dearest, where are the plates?" she asked, after searching a few cupboards.  
  
"Um I saw those..last cupboard, in the back," Lucas said, pointing.  
  
"Alright," she said, finding the plates, and grabbing ten, which was different from the usual five they used. She set the table quickly, having no help at all from her dad, but she wasn't too upset. She walked over to the probably empty fridge and found only bottles of water, Red Bull and another beer type drink for her parents and a lot of pepsi. She grabbed a can and took a seat at the table.  
  
"I thought you told mom you were making supper..." she said, giving her dad and his brother a look.  
  
"Actually, we ordered out from some restaurant that delivers," said Lucas with a smile, getting a nod from Nathan. She shook her head and sipped her pop.  
  
"So Callie, do you have the Scott gene and play baskball?" asked Nathan, still remembering that she was actually his, but he shook away the thought, he was lucky Peyton and Lucas still talked to him, after what he did.  
  
"Ya I do, but from what I've heard Tree Hill High doesn't have a girls team, so I can't play much anymore," she said, trying hard to make her father feel guilty.  
  
"Nice try Cal, should I tell her or you?" said Lucas to his brother.  
  
"Tree Hill High actually has a girls team, as of this year," said Nathan with a smile, "And news for both of you, Jake is coach,"  
  
"Jake?" said Lucas, wondering about one of his old friends, "Jake Jagelski?"  
  
"Yah, since Jenny's going to be 14 this year too, shes going into highschool, and Jake got a job as a Physical Education teacher, so he asked about starting a girls team," spoke Nathan, seeing Callie smile.  
  
"That is awsome!" said Callie, smiling in a very excited way.  
  
"When did Jake get back to town?" asked Lucas, laughing at his daughter.  
  
"A couple years ago, when Jenny was about 11, I think,"  
  
"That is so cool, I haven't seen Jake in such a long time," said Lucas, getting up to go tell his wife. That left Callie in the kitchen with her real father, but still, to her it was her uncle.  
  
"So how good are you at basketball?" Nathan said, striking up conversation.  
  
"Good I guess, let's just say on my good days, I can at least tie my dad in a game," she smiled, and he smiled back at her, and it felt and looked so right.  
  
Lucas then submerged from the the living room, with a big package of food, "Food's here!"

&&&

_Let's just call this a update on the mystery man from the picture. That was my uncle Nathan in the picture with my mom. She told me she had gone out with him before she got pregnant with me and they were still close friends through the rest of highschool. I noticed something though, whenever he and my mom talked, they looked really uncomfortable. It was weird. And i realized that I have the exact same hair colour as him, the exact same! It is so weird...I guess my dad's dad and my uncles dad had brown hair, where else would I have got it? right? I am looking forward to meeting Jenny though, we may get along if our parents were friends, and she seems pretty cool i guess, and obviously shes into basketball too, so this move may be okay. And Cam and Pen are okay with our cousins, now Penny has someone her age to hang around with, and its not a guy this time! yaay for Penny, and Kale is cute too, that little guy is really smart, anyway, the move from LA to Tree Hill wasn't a disaster, and I guess ill survive...at least for the time being...  
_  
[the above was an excert from Callie's journal]

* * *

(ok thats all for now, r&r please, oh and if you have any ideas, let me know, i always give them a chance! yAaY!) 


	5. Talk, Worry, and Popcorn

(ok here is the next chappie, enjoy! thanks for all the reviews from earlier chapters, you guys all rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

"Alright, I'm off to my room, goodnight folks," said Callie, going to give her mom and dad a hug. Her parents were sitting in the living room with Nathan and Haley. She gave her dad a hug, and her mom a kiss.  
  
"G'night Cal," said her dad, smiling with his arm around his wife.  
  
"And goodnight to various other technical family members," she said, nodding to Haley with a sleeping Kale leaning beside her, and getting a smile from Nathan.  
  
"Doesn't your favourite uncle get a hug?" he joked, getting up.  
  
"You know, you are technicly my only uncle..." she smiled, giving him a hug.  
  
Callie walked upstairs to her room, still smiling. She swept past her brother's room, seeing him with Penny, Lucy and Blake, huddled over the XBOX. She laughed, and watched on from the door.  
  
"Callie, you want to play?" asked Cameron, eyeing his sister.  
  
"No, watching is fine," she came in and sat down on his bed, watching him win.  
  
"It must be fun having a sister," Lucy said to Penny, "I'm stuck with Mr, Hotshot over here and Kale," She pointed to Blake and he shrugged.  
  
"what can I say Luce, when you're that good, you've gotta show off,"  
  
"Alright, I'm leaving guys, before I get blamed for this argument," said Penny, dropping her controller. Callie laughed at her sister.  
  
"Let's go downstairs then" said Cameron, doing the same thing as his sister.  
  
"You guys should stay up here," said Callie, wanting to let her parents alone to talk.  
  
"Why?" aske Blake, giving her a look.  
  
"Well personally, I think you guys should let our parents talk, just leave them be,"  
  
"Kale's down there," said Lucy, wanting to go.  
  
"But he's sleeping, just let them be, they're having adult talk" said Callie, making sure they didn't go downstairs.  
  
"Ohhh, adult talk, we should go listen then," said Cameron.  
  
"No, bad ideas guys, you are not listening in on them, got that?" she said in a loud/harsh type of tone, "How about I go make you some popcorn instead?"  
  
"Yahh" they said, all of them returning to the game.  
  
'Another crisis solved, thanks to the Big Sister,' thought Callie laughing. She quickly made her way down stairs, and made some microwave popcorn, and putting it into a small bowl, knowing that they didn't need a lot of popcorn at this time. She brought it upstairs to her cousins and siblings, and headed to her room. She went on a wild search for her shakespere book but she couldn't find it anywhere. Then she remembered reading to earlier in the living room so she headed over to the stairs and stopped hearing her parents talking.  
  
&&&  
  
Downstairs in the living room, Peyton had to bring up the topic that was on everyones mind, Callie.  
  
"you know, we have to talk about this..." she said, mostly to Nathan.  
  
"Why do we have to? Can't we just leave everything how it is, with everyone happy?" said Nathan, kind of in a worried way.  
  
"Don't you think she'll figure it out eventually, she almost looks nothing like Lucas," said Peyton, giving her husband a look.  
  
"It's true Nate, she'll figure it out, what if she has to see her real birth certificate some day? It has you down as the father," said Lucas, in a knowing way.  
  
"Really? Ok, fine, but I'm definietly not the one who is going to tell her about it," said Nathan, looking kind of upset.  
  
"No, you don't have too, me and Luke will," said Peyton, glancing over at him.  
  
"Hon, what's wrong?" spoke up Haley, giving Nathan a look.  
  
"I just don't want to okay? What if she wants to talk and she asks me why I didn't want her, what the hell am I supposed to say to that?" he snapped, almost at tears.  
  
"Nathan, it'll be okay, we don't have to do it now anyway, we'll bring it up slowly, okay?" said Peyton, giving him a comforting look. He didn't say anything, he just put his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't believe it, how did this happen?" he said, "I really have become my father, getting one person pregnant then leaving her, just like that, I am so sorry Peyton, I am"  
  
"It's not your fault Nathan, we both weren't ready for this, she was unexpected, with us both in highschool, we really weren't ready at all..." she trailed off, giving him a hug, "It'll be okay, don't worry,"  
  
"Wait, he can worry, I mean, we all should, like what's going to happen when she finds out everything about her life was a lie? Like the father daughter basketball games, and what about Penny and Cameron, knowing Callie wasn't their sister, only really her half sister..." said Lucas, in a worried way.  
  
"We will all make it through this even Callie, I'm sure of it," said Peyton, in a reassuring way.  
  
From the top of the stairs, Callie had heard the last thing her mother had said. 'Make it through what?' she thought, seeing her mother and uncle hug. Her dad looked really worried about something and her aunt Haley looked kinda of worried and unsure about something.  
  
_Ok, this is really creeping me out, what is with my parents? Ever since we moved here, (which is like only a day!) they have been emotional rollercoasters, pulling the family along for the ride. First my mom with her pictures, she was so happy seeing them, and now she was at the worst state I had ever seen her. Worry mixed in with some sadness. Then my dad had a worried unsure type of mask on all day, ever since we showed up in Tree Hill. I mean when he is around my uncle, things seem tense, same with my mom. And then tonight, they were going to get through what? And i was going to get through it too? Something weird is going on, and I have to figure out what it is!!!!_

* * *

ok thats all for now folks, review please, i really love hearing what you think!!!!! R&R! yaay! anyway, sorry this chap wasnt too long, i think i am at a mental block, so any ideas i will take!!!!!!!! thanks a bunch, oh and when ever there is a big italic thingy at the end, its from Callie's journal!!!!!!!! R&R!


	6. Funny How Things Work Out

A week had passed since the Scott family had moved to Tree Hill. And on this bright summer day, Callie was headed out with her mom to get school supplies. She dreaded these days, because this only reminded you school was coming up way too fast. They headed out to the local mall, which was a tenth of the size of Callie's old favourite mall in LA.  
  
"You know I hate school supply shopping mom, why couldn't you go with Pen or Cam?" she pleaded to her mom, who just laughed.  
  
"Because I love hearing you complain," Peyton smiled, and they got out of her guy, stopping at Target in the mall.  
  
"I love you too mom," she said, as they walked in. They started over to the school supply section but Callie snook off to the makeup and accessorie section. She was looking for new wristbands and bracelets. She found this awsome wristband set with basketballs on them, and luckily there was two of them left. She grabbed one in black, and smiled. She saw someone else grab the other one, with an identical look on her face.  
  
"Yes, finally found them," cried out the other girl, throwing her hands out and knocking over a couple pairs of earings, "Oops," Callie helped pick a few up, just to be nice.  
  
"Thanks," she said, smiling.  
  
"No problem, oh migod, I love your bracelets, where'd you get those?" Callie asked, eyeing the other girl's bracelets.  
  
"Oh these, um, in Raleigh, at this awsome acessory store," she said, pretty proud of her self, "I'm Jenny by they way, Jenny Jagelski, you must be new around here,"  
  
"Yah, we just moved here, I'm Callie, Callie Scott," she said.  
  
"You coming to Tree Hill High?" asked Jenny, as they went through the acessories.  
  
"Yah, just starting high school, you?"  
  
"Same, where'd you move from anyway?"  
  
"Los Angelous,"  
  
"You moved from L.A. to Tree Hill? Whoa,"  
  
"Yah, it was a big move, but I like it here, but I do miss L.A. at times,"  
  
"Callie?" Peyton called out, looking for her daughter.  
  
"Jenny!" called out another voice, and the two carts hit each other, "Oh, I am so sorry- Peyton?"  
  
"It's okay, wait, Jake?" Peyton questioned. Callie looked over at her mom, the guy she was talking to and then to Jenny.  
  
"Oh my god, Peyton, I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you in such a long time," Jake said, smiling and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey mom, care to introduce us or what?" Callie said, breaking them up.  
  
"Um right, good idea, Jake this is my daughter Callie, and Callie this is a really old really close friend from highschool, Jake Jagelski," Peyton said, still smiling.  
  
"Hey," said Callie, giving her mom a look.  
  
"And Jenny, this is Peyton, friend from highschool and Pey, this is Jenny," said Jake, smiling.  
  
"That's Jenny? She's so big, I can't believe it," said Peyton, in a surprised way.  
  
"Let me guess, you knew me when I was little right? Just like all my dad's friends," said Jenny sighing. Jake and Peyton broke into conversation, while Callie just returned back to the acessories. Jenny turned back too, sighing again.  
  
'Funny how things turn out huh?" Jenny said, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Yah, I know what you mean,"  
  
&&&  
  
"Dad, do you have to drive me to school? You know how sad that is, me showing up on the first day of school with my dad?"  
  
"It's because I love you Cal, and I want to see Jake," he said smiling, pulling the suv up to his old high school. Memories flodded back into his head now, and he realized how much he did miss Tree Hill and how much he loved his idea to move. Callie hopped out of the car, seeing her dad all starry eyed.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to have like an emotional moment are you?" she said, rolling her eyes at her dad. Lucas gave his daughter a look, and shook his head.  
  
"Oh hey Jenny!" Callie said, running over to her friend. Over the week they had between from when they met at Target and now, they had gotten together about everyday.  
  
"Hey Callie," Jenny said, adjusting her jeans.  
  
"My dad dropped my off today, and it had to be today, I really don't want to be known as the girl whos dad drops her off," she said sighing.  
  
"Don't even bring it up Cals, my dad works here, that is way worse," she said as Callie laughed.  
  
"Your dad's nice though, and at least its not like he'll give you special treatment, I'm just glad theres gonna be a girls basketball team,"  
  
"Ya me too, if I didn't have basketball this year and having my dad with me like all day, I would die,"  
  
"And at least we have gym first period, and all our other classes together,"  
  
"Yah, that is an upside, funny how things turn out huh? Too bad the 9th grade class is so small, I mean there is like a total of 50 kids, which is probably why we ended up together, there's only two classes,"  
  
"And tryouts after school today right?"  
  
"yes, and I have to be there anyway,"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
&&&  
  
"Ok, no I would just like to let everyone know thank you for coming to tryouts but only 10 of you made the team," droned out Jake at the tryouts after school. Callie had done really well, and she realized that her and Jenny made a really good team in basketball. To them he was Coach Jake, and he listed out 10 names, which inclued Jenny's name and Callie's. It was the girl's varsity team, one of the first at Tree Hill high.  
  
"Ok, for the rest of you, this is the new team, get to know your team mates, first practice tomorrow after school," said Jake, looking over his clip board. Callie walked over to the locker room with Jenny.  
  
"Who else think Coach Jake is a hottie?" spoke on of the other girls, getting a few other to laugh. Callie laughed seeing Jenny's eyes widen.  
  
"Since you guys are thinking that way, who want to know something about him?" said Jenny, smiling at Callie.  
  
"What?" said one of the others.  
  
"He's my dad!" she said, watching to other girls smiles fade.  
  
"Really?" someone asked.  
  
"Yah," Jenny said smiling. Callie and her both showered fast and got changed, heading back out to the gym, to see Lucas talking with Jake.  
  
"Dad, didn't we go over the picking me up at school rule this morning?" Callie said, with a sigh and a smile.  
  
"No we didn't, we went over the dropping you off rule, did you make the team?" asked Lucas, like he hadn't heard it from Jake.  
  
"Nice try, I can tell he told you," she said, noticing a lot of guys head onto the court.  
  
"Is that the guys varsity team?" asked Jenny, gaping at them.  
  
"yah, that's them," said Jake not looking up from his clipboard, then he noticed it was his daughter who asked that question.  
  
"Jenny!" he said, getting her attention. She looked away slowly, Callie doing the same.  
  
"Alright Cal, I think we should go," Lucas said, waving his hand in front of his daughters face.  
  
"Okay, " she said, walking away with her dad, leaving one long last lingering glance. She heard her dad sigh so she laughed.  
  
"You're only 14 Cal," he said, as they drove.  
  
She smiled at him, "Exactly, I'm 14"

* * *

(ok thats all for now, R&R please!!!!)  
  
Spolier Time:  
  
Callie talks to Nathan  
  
First bball game 


	7. I Told Her

(ok thanks for the !great! reviews guys, im glad you like this story! i really am!!!!!!!!!woo hoo! anyway, remember any ideas for it? tell me! R&R and enjoy this!)

* * *

"You want me to babysit?" Callie asked her aunt, who nodded her head feverishly.  
  
"Please, your mom and I are going out with some old friends, and your dad and Nathan aren't back from Cali yet, and it would mean a lot," pleaded Haley.  
  
"Ok, I will," Callie said, seeing the willingness in her aunts eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much Callie! You are so awsome, you wanna come over to our place or should I bring them over here?"  
  
"I'll go over there, it's okay, wait mom, does that mean Pen and Cam have to come too?" Callie asked her mother who nodded her head. Callie sighed slightly but smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it,"  
  
&&&  
  
That night, Callie had a good time with the kids. Kale was in bed pretty early, while the other four stayed up watching Cheaper by the Dozen, a good family movie for everyone, and even Cameron liked it. Callie was sitting on the couch, watching it on and off but mostly she was thinking about her game tomorrow. After the movie, they were getting bored. Callie thought of something to do until she heard a car pull up to the house.  
  
"I think the dads are home," she said, seeing all four of the kids perk up and run to the door. And just as she guessed she was right, seeing her dad and uncle walk in.  
  
"Hey guys," they said, hugging all of their children. Nathan started his way upstairs to drop off his bags in his room, with Lucy and Blake following at his heels.  
  
"Hey Cal," Lucas said, getting a hug from his daughter.  
  
"You played really good Dad, proud of you," she said, getting a smile from him. She thought back to the game her mom had watched with her earlier, even though her mother wasn't too fond of watching basketball but she had to watch her husband.  
  
"I'm gonna take these too home, but I'll be back, alright?" Lucas said, reffering to his other two kids, who looked tired.  
  
"Alright," Callie said, retreating to the couch, hearing her uncle come back downstairs. He took a seat on the chair across the room from her, he looked tired.  
  
"How was the flight?" she asked him, starting conversation.  
  
"Are flights ever good?" he said, laughing, "Even in first class, planes suck,"  
  
"You played good, you and my dad make a good team," she said, again smiling proudly.  
  
"Yah, we've been hearing that since highschool, so did they behave?" he said, reffering to his own children.  
  
"Yah, they were fine, they seemed eager to see you though," she said, laughing a bit.  
  
"And Haley and Peyton are where?"  
  
"Out with someone...um Brooke I think?" Callie said, thinking about who her mom and aunt were talking about earlier.  
  
"Brooke huh? I haven't seen her in a while,"  
  
"But doesn't that Tim guy play with you?"  
  
"Yah, but they live in Raleigh anyway, don't see them too much outside basketball,"  
  
"Oh, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything," he said, wondering what she was going to ask. She pulled a picture out of her pocket, the one she had found of her mom and uncle, she had been carrying it around.  
  
"How come you were dating my mom when she was pregnant with me?" she asked quickly and suddenly. She had to ask now, she was alone with him, so she had too, she needed to know. Nathan took in that question and started to look really uncomfortable. He blinked his eyes a couple times at that question.  
  
"Well....umm....you see...the thing is...." he started with, then he started to break down, he couldn't take it, "I can't take this, I have to tell you...."  
  
"What are you talking about? Can't take what? Tell me what?" she asked, suddenly very worried.  
  
"You see Callie, your mother ran to Lucas after she found out she was pregnant with you, I mean, after we found out she was pregnant with you, and I broke up with her then and there when she told me, I wasn't ready to be a father...." he said slowly, looking down.  
  
"Wha- what?" she said, standing up with wide eyes, "Is this a joke?" She started breathing really heavy, almost hyperventilating. Nathan jumped up, going to console her but she pushed him away. She just gave him a very scared look as tears welled up in her eyes, she ran from the house. Nathan watched her go, falling back onto the couch with his head in his hands. He shook his head, he couldn't believe he just told her that.  
  
&&&  
  
Over in Raleigh, Haley and Peyton showed up at this little bar/grill, where Brooke had said she wanted to meet. They walked in and suddenly saw Brooke, sitting over at a table by herself with a very surprised look on her face. Brook had only been planning on seeing Haley, not Haley and Peyton. Last time she had saw Peyton was at highschool graduation. She jumped up and ran over.  
  
"Peyton?" she said, giving her friend a hug, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Cheery," Peyton said, using her friends old nickname," Me and Luke moved back to Tree Hill,"  
  
"Really? That so awsome!" Brooke cried out as they headed back over to the table.  
  
"So how's the baby?" Brooke asked, still reffering to Callie. Brooke was another person who stood by when Peyton was pregnant and of course she hadn't seen Callie since she was about 2 so she was excited.  
  
"Callie? She's 14 actually, going to Tree Hill High," Peyton said, wondering how her old best friend was, "But how are you?"  
  
"Oh pretty good, Dakota's turning 10 and Travis is 7," she said smiling, thinking of her own children.  
  
"He's 7 already? Wow, Brooke, I haven't seen you in while," said Haley, smiling.  
  
"So you did end up hooking up with Tim huh?" said Peyton but she saw the smile vanish from her friend's face.  
  
"Things aren't going so well with Tim," Haley said, seeing Brooke scowl.  
  
"It seems like all we do now is fight, and I hate it, but I don't want to seperate, I love him, and I want to stay together for our kids," Brooke said, close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry Brookie, it'll be okay," Haley said, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Thanks, I really hope it will," Suddenly, Haley's cell phone rang, and she answered it, seeing it was Nathan.  
  
"Hey hun, when did you get home?" she said, wondering why he was calling.  
  
"hales, I messed up, can I talk to Peyton?"  
  
"Um sure Nate, hold on," she said, and she turned to Peyton, a confused look on her face, "He wants to talk to you,"  
  
"Okay," she said, taking the phone, "Hey Nath,"  
  
"Peyton, it just slipped out, I broke down, I didn't mean too," he cried out, making no sense.  
  
"Nathan, slow down, what slipped out?"  
  
"I told Callie..."

* * *

ok as u can tell, not everyone is living happily ever after, poor brookie ;( LOL!!! R&R please folks!!! ideas? 


	8. A Life of Lies

(ok next chapter up! woohoo! thanks for all the reviews youve given me! you all rock!!!!!!)

* * *

"Oh my god..."Peyton said slowling, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Brooke, looking very confused.  
  
"We have to go Hales. Brooke she can explain on the way, if you want to come," Peyton said, rushing from the table and out to the car.  
  
"What happened Peyton?" Haley asked, as she started to drive.  
  
"Nathan told her...he told her about it," she cried out, wondering where her daughter may be.  
  
"What?" Brooke said, still absolutley clueless.  
  
"OK, you know Callie is Peyton's and Nathan's kid, and until now Callie had known Lucas as her father, but Nathan just broke down, and he told her..." Haley said, as Peyton nodded along, close to tears.  
  
"Alright, I get it now, what's up with Nathan? Why would he just break down like that?" Brooke said, understanding it now.  
  
"I have no idea, maybe since he hadn't seen Callie since she was little, he was guilty?" Haley guessed, shrugging.  
  
Peyton sighed, "I hope she's okay..."  
  
&&&  
  
Nathan sat on his couch at home, his head in his hands still. He heard someone pull up to the driveway and head in.  
  
"Nate, what's wrong man? Where's Callie?" Lucas said to his brother as he stepped into the house.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Nathan said, not looking up.  
  
"You didn't mean to what?" Lucas asked him, kind of worried now.  
  
"I told her! I told Callie," Nathan said, looking up with his eyes meeting his brothers. Lucas eyes widened, and he started breathing heavy. It looked like Nathan had been crying, and Lucas was really worried.  
  
"It'll be..alright Nathan, calm down, do you know where she went? I have to find her," Lucas said, still really worried. He couldn't believe what had happened. He watched as Nathan shrugged his shoulders, so he said he was going to find her, where ever she might be.  
  
&&&  
  
Callie ran from her uncle's house, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just learned. She walked around the small streets of the town, but she stopped when she saw a basketball court on the side of the river. She liked it, it was small, content and peaceful at this time of night. She walked over, seeing no one there, she took a seat on the picnic table, and she stared out at the river. 'I cannot believe this, all lies, my dad, my uncle, my siblings arent even really mine,' she thought.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS, MY WHOLE FRICKIN LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!!!" she screamed, wiping her tears away. She thought she had heard a car pull up to the court but she didn't care. She didn't look to see who is was, she just stared out at the river. Lucas stepped out of his car, hearing Callie screaming at the picnic table. He walked up to her, and took a seat beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him, giving him a nasty look.  
  
"Don't touch me, I can't believe this, how could you do this to me?" she cried out, still crying. Lucas hated seeing her like this, he wanted to hug her, hold her but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Callie please, let me explain," he said, trying to explain.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you know? Thanks to you, my mom and whoever Nathan is, my whole life is really a lie, one big frickin lie!" she said, shaking her head, and turning away.  
  
"Cal-"  
  
"Don't call me that, it's a lie, never again call me that, ever," she said, snapping at him in a harsh way.  
  
"Okay, Callie, we have to talk about this, let's go home,"  
  
"It isn't home, home is where your family is, and families don't lie, we can go to the place where we live, it'll never be home again," she said getting up and walking over to the car. She got into the passenger's side and slammed her door, staring out the window. Lucas got into the car too, ignoring the slammed door. He sighed and they drove home to find Peyton's car sitting in their driveway.  
  
"Oh no.." Lucas said getting out and cringeing as Callie slammed her door as she got out. Callie walked into the house, seeing her mom sitting the living room with Nathan, Haley and some person she didn't know but she guessed to be Brooke. She gave them all an angry glare, and she retreated to her room, where she slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Peyton wiped her eyes, not wanting her daughter to see her crying. She jumped up seeing Lucas walk in, hugging him.  
  
"Luke, we screwed this all up," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Pey, don't worry, we'll work this out, don't cry please," Lucas said to his wife, hugging her back. He took a seat in the living room with everyone else.  
  
"Alright, someone has to talk to her, she won't talk to me," said Lucas, looking around. He noticed Brooke sitting across the room, looking uncomfortable and upset.  
  
"I guess I could try, I mean I am her mother," and with that Peyton got up and walked down the hallway to her daughter's room. She knocked on the door lightly, hearing her daughter crying. Peyton wiggled the doorknob, her being the only one who knows how to undo the lock. She walked in and saw her daughter lying down on her bed, still crying.  
  
"Callie, honey," she said softly, taking a seat beside her daughter.  
  
"Go away, I don't want to talk to you," Callie said, giving her mother a look.  
  
"We have to talk, please Callie," Peyton said, but her daughter didn't look up to her, she just looked away.  
  
"Leave okay? I'm not talking to anyone," Callie snapped, shaking her head.  
  
"Callie, I know how you feel okay?"  
  
"Oh you do, well if your so sure, lets check. Did you just find out that the person you have been calling Dad your whole life is really technicly your uncle? And did you just find out that your uncle that you just met is really your brith father? AND did you just find out your whole life has been a complete lie?" Callie yelled, looking at her mom. Peyton didn't say anything, she just looked at her daughter, her own tears falling now. Callie started crying again, and she hugged her mom, the only real person in her life.

* * *

ok thats all for now, R&R please! and ideas are always wanted! yaay! tell me what you think!!!!! woohoo! R&R R&R! 


	9. Talk and Struggle

(alrightie, next chapter is happening now! thanks for all the reviews guys! you all rock the fox! lol anyway, reviews are always appreciated! enjoy this and review!oh and i have to tell you what everyone has been saying lately, i wont be updating so often now, since school is starting, sorry i will try my best to get a couple updates a week but im not sure! )

* * *

"Hey," Lucas said, now taking a seat beside Brooke, who looked completely and utterly lost. Peyton had went to talk to Callie, which left a dead silent room. Eventually, Haley had slipped out for a while, going to check on her kids at home, and Nathan had crashed on the couch, leaving Brooke and Lucas.  
  
"Hey," she replied to him smiling slightly. It was great to see him again, after such a long time.  
  
"You okay there Cheery?" he asked, trying to make her smile by using her old nickname.  
  
"Don't worry Luke, you have enough things on your plate, you don't need my serving of problems, but I'm fine, I just feel out of place here," she said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Don't feel out of place, your always welcome here okay? Now what's really wrong?" he asked her, both of them getting up and walking to the kitchen, letting Nathan sleep.  
  
"It's really nothing, just Tim but what else is new, right?" she said, trying to make a joke.  
  
"C'mon Brooke, you can tell me, you don't seem like Brooke anymore, what's the problem?" he asked, looking into her oh-so framilar eyes.  
  
"Lucas, it's just Tim, everything seemed so happily ever after with us, then something hit one of his nerves and all he does is yell at me, or the kids," she said, getting a look on Lucas' face, "Oh right, two kids, Dakota, 10, and Travis, 7"  
  
"I've noticed that too, we've only played together for a while, but he always seems angry," Lucas said, understanding.  
  
"It's like he's hiding something from me, and I hate it," Brooke said, holding back her tears, "We were so close, but then he broke down, I just don't understand anymore..." She trailed off, with Lucas grabbing her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll work out..." he said, giving her an understandable smile.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked him, hugging him. She never realized how much she missed him, until this hug. Everything floated away, it seemed like everything was perfect until her cell phone rang. She gave Lucas a look that said I-have-to-answer-this and she flipped open her phone to see Tim's Cell on the caller id.  
  
"Hey hun," she said, trying her best to sound happy.  
  
"Brooke, where the hell are you?" asked a very annoyed Tim.  
  
"I'm out with some old friends, what's wrong?" she said, smiling at Lucas.  
  
"You left the kids home with a sitter to see 'old friends', why?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Tim, calm down, we always leave the kids with the sitter," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Brooke, why would we need a sitter when you can be home?" he yelled again, this time loud enough that Lucas could hear it outside the conversation.  
  
"Tim, would you stop this? Can't we talk at home?" she said, embaressed by her husband.  
  
"No, we can talk now, I have been working for a week at least, and the least thing I can come home to is my kids sitting at home with a stranger? I bring the money home Brooke and all you can do is go out with friends?"  
  
"Tim, didn't you notice how clean the house was? Or how there was dinner sitting for you? And that is not a stranger sitting there, that is my cousin, who sits for us all the time, and I am ending this conversation right now, because I can't take this anymore," she finished with, turning off her phone.  
  
"See what I mean Luke?" she said, almost crying.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay."  
  
&&&  
  
Peyton sat with her daughter, until their hug broke.  
  
"Can I at least ask you one question?" Callie asked her mom, very brave at this point.  
  
"Anything hon," Peyton said, sweeping a strand of hair from her daughter's face.  
  
"Why would you let him do that? Why would you just let him forget about his own child?" Callie asked her mom, who still looked upset.  
  
"I don't really know Callie, I was young, and everything was moving so fast," Peyton said slowly, seeing her daughter's hurt eyes.  
  
"Can you do me a favour for now then?" she asked, turning away.  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Leave, please, I need to be alone,"  
  
Callie didn't watch her mom leave, she just listened. She sunk her head into her pillow and cried. Her life was at a crossroads right now. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She kept crying and crying, wanting to wake up from a dream, a bad horrible nightmare. But nothing happened, she kept crying into the night, falling asleep in her clothes.  
  
&&&  
  
"Nathan, wake up babe, we've got to go home," Haley whispered in her husband's ear, shaking him awake. Nathan opened his eyes, he was asleep at Luke and Peyton's house, and suddenly everything came back to him. Telling Callie, her running, her crying.  
  
"Hales, I'm such a screw up," he said, getting up and hugging her. She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Nath, it'll be okay, Luke just took Brooke home, and Peyton crashed on the other couch, so we better go," Haley said, walking out with her hubbie. He put his arm over her shoulder and they got in their car and drove home. They layed in bed that night, Nathan not being able to sleep.  
  
"Hales, go to sleep, c'mon, I know you're tired," he said, stroking her face.  
  
"Babe, you know I can't sleep if you can't sleep, what's wrong?" she said, turning to face him. He sighed, and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what happened, it just came out, I really wish I didn't say anything," he said quietly.  
  
"Nathan, it's not your fault. Sooner or later they were going to tell Callie anyway, so this was bound to happen, you have to calm down," Haley said softly, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I really hope it will,"

* * *

alright thats all for now, R&R please!!! oh and check out my website! w w w. fr ee web s. com/ need2sleepnow  
  
Oh and Spolierss!!  
  
-Callie ignores all  
  
-The first game  
  
-jenny and callie bonding, then enter a guy...?  
  
R&R!! 


	10. Bonding?

"Callie, come on, come out, you have school!" Lucas said, pounding on her door. Callie walked opened her door and faced him, glaring,  
  
"Would you just stop yelling at me? I was getting ready," she said through her teeth, shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, but you better hurry up or you'll be late," Lucas said, walking back downstairs.  
  
"wait, you know I'm not even that mad at you, because you didn't not want me, and you didn't let him walk away from me, but you did keep it from me," she said, making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"So are you talking to me?" he asked her, smiling.  
  
"I guess I am, but don't keep your hopes up, I could cut this off in seconds," she said, beating him down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin, then walked out, making no eye contact with her mom or siblings.  
  
"What's wrong with Callie?" Penny asked, nibbling on her toast.  
  
"It's nothing, finish you breakfast," Lucas said, giving Peyton a look.  
  
Callie walked to Jenny's house, because they walk to school together everyday now, since Jake has to be at school earlier.  
  
"Hey Jenny," Callie said, trying to be as happy as possible, as she watched Jenny run from her house.  
  
"Hey Cals, what's wrong? You look upset," Jenny said, noticing her quietness.  
  
"Did you ever know your mom Jen? Your real mom," Callie asked her, more less wondering out loud.  
  
"I met her like once or twice, she wasn't the nicest person to my dad, why?" Jenny asked, confused.  
  
"I have to tell you something, brace yourself, you ready?" Callie asked her friend as they walked.  
  
"Anything, tell me," Jenny said, anxious.  
  
"You've met my dad's brother right? Nathan Scott, lives a couple streets over," Callie asked, trying hard to get this out fast.  
  
"Yah, plays with your dad right? He's pretty nice,"  
  
"Ok, this may come as a shock to you, I'm still in shock but I have to tell someone,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's- hes my dad, my birth father"  
  
"What? Nathan Scott is your dad? I'm confused,"  
  
"So am I, but it's true,"  
  
"Wow, seems like a touchy subject at the moment, moving on, first game tonight!"  
  
"I know, I am soo happy, basketball is like a getaway,"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean,"  
  
&&&  
  
At practice after school, Callie was still upset. She was missing all the shots she always makes, and she seemed to be getting angry over a lot of stuff. The only good part of practice for her was getting number 20 for her jersey, her lucky/favourite number. They were playing a game, the first line (which Jenny and Callie were both on) versus the second line, and the second line ended up winning.  
  
"Alright, that's practice for today, be here at 6:30 tonight, oh and Callie could I talk to you," Jake instructed after practice. callie sighed and headed over.  
  
"Yah?" she asked him, kind of upset she had to talk to him.  
  
"Is everything okay? You seem kinda stressed, you missed almost all your shots today and-" She cut him off.  
  
"I missed my shots, I'm sorry, I'm not perfect,"  
  
"Callie, is everything okay? At home?" he asked her, worried about her attitude.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone," she said, turning away and walking into the locker room.  
  
"Jen, you're going to tell your dad what I told you aren't you?" Callie asked, changing quickly.  
  
"Not if you don't want me to," Jenny said, "Is your dad picking you up?"  
  
"Most likely, he alway's talks to your dad about practice, so he'll probably tell him about it," Callie said sighing. She walked back to the gym to see Lucas talking wit Jake. She sighed, and walked away from them, not wanting to talk to either of them.  
  
"I'm walking home," she called out, leaving the gym. She heard Lucas call something back but she ignored it, whatever it was. She knew what he had called the second she stepped outside, rain. She had an urge to run back to her dad, but she didn't, she walked. She walked down the streets of the small town, and she stopped in front of K&K cafe. Wait, she thought, techincily Karen sin't my grandma anymore, this sucks.  
  
She kept walking, the rain pouring harder and harder. She felt really cold and lost, but she knew she was close to her house. Or so she thought. Moments after she passed the cafe, a car pulled up at the side of the road, with a rolled down window.  
  
"Callie, you need a ride?" the driver yelled over the sound of the pouring rain. She squinted her eyes to see who it was, and it turned out to be Nathan. She was going to turn him down, but she wasn't too sure of where she was and she was wet and cold, so she took it.  
  
"Um, thanks," she said, getting into the passangers side.  
  
"No problem," he said, driving along. Between them, there was some sort of tension. Not a bad tension though, a better tension. A tension that said they both wanted to talk, but neither of them would. They pulled up to her house, and she smiling lightly.  
  
"Thanks again," she said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Anytime, good luck tonight," he said as she got out. She smiled and watched him drive away, and she walked into the house, still smiling.  
  
"That was a quick walk," Lucas said, giving her a confused look.  
  
"I got a ride from a friend thanks," she said, walking to her room and shutting her door behind her.  
  
"What is wrong with Callie?" Cameron asked this time, Lucas just giving him a blank stare.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry,"  
  
"If it's nothing then how come she won't leave her room? Which she has been in since yesterday, unless she's at school," Penny said, defending her sister.  
  
"It's nothing, now go and...um watch your tv," Lucas said, getting up and heading into the kitchen. Peyton was cooking something in the kitchen for dinner, so Lucas took a seat at the table.  
  
"I talked to Jake today, after Callie's practice," he started, getting Peyton to turn around.  
  
"And...about what?" she asked him, in a worried way.  
  
"he told me that she wasn't paying attention at all, and she seemed distracted and she was missing all her shots," he said slowly, trying to remember everything Jake had said.  
  
"Jake knows that she's really Nathan's, what did you tell him?"  
  
"That she knows,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't know, she's been quiet lately, and quiet is usually not a Callie emotion, she will barely talk to me, she won't talk to you, and she snapped at Jake today," Lucas said slowly, really worried.  
  
"I know Luke, I'm worried too, she's going through a hard time right now, she won't even make eye contact with me," Peyton said, taking a seat next to her husband.  
  
"We have to talk to her, we really do," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You mean like an intervention? That'll be kinda tough on her,"  
  
"But, it might be the best thing to do,"  
  
&&&  
  
That night, the Ravens' won 65-63. It was a close game but the ravens' were still happy, even Callie broke out of her upset mood to celebrate. She even hugged her dad. Her whole family had showed up to watch and Nathan showed up too. Nathan hadn't sat with Lucas and his family though, he had just stood and watched at the gym door. When they got home that night, Callie tried bolting off to her room, her usual routine but her door was locked. She walked back to the living room, where her parent's were sitting.  
  
"Why the hell is my door locked?" she asked, her good mood slipping away.  
  
"Callie, watch your mouth, and come sit down," Lucas said, motioning to the chair. She took a seat slowly.  
  
"What?" she snapped at them, seeing a worried look on her moms face.  
  
"We have to talk,"

* * *

ok thats all for now, thanks for readin! R&R and any ideas! thanks! 


	11. Flashback

(alright, next chapter is here!! woohoo, r&r)

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you two," Callie spat at her parents, looking away.  
  
"But we need to and you have to, now stay put," Lucas said sternly. Callie didn't even try to escape, her dad's tone seemed stern enough, she didn't want him yelling.  
  
"Alright, start talking, I don't have anything to explain about real parents, you two do," she said, leaning back and crossing her arms. Peyton gave her a look then sighed, she knew her daughter had a right to say that, and she herself deserved it.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll start," Peyton said, seeing Lucas close up, "In highschool I was going out with Nathan, we were um..foolish one night and I found out I was pregnant with you, and my whole life changed. And when I told him he said he wasn't ready to be a parent because he had basketball, and we broke it off there,"  
  
"Hold on, you just let him do that? Why?" Callie spat at her mom, looking kind of surprised.  
  
"Ok, lets make this like school Cal, no questions til the end of the program," Lucas said, taking over, " Your mom had no where to go after Nathan broke it off with her, with her dad being away on a trip somewhere, so she came to me, and we worked through it all, together,"  
  
"Over yet?" Callie asked, listening to her dad.  
  
"No," Peyton said, carrying on, "I never wanted to bring up Nathan until you were older but when we moved here, and when your dad started playing with him again, we knew it was going to come up, and Nathan kind of told you, he said he broke down,"  
  
"At least he told me, when did you think you were going to tell me then? Age-wise, so don't say 'older' " Callie said, shaking her head in a hurt way.  
  
"We don't know, maybe 16 or 17, but we don't know," Lucas said, seeing his daughters face. Callie just sighed and turned away from them, not wanting them to see her face, which had a hurt but happy look on it. She almost felt like crying, not for herself though. It was for her mom, who was left alone after an accident, a good accident. She also felt like crying tears on anger, over her real father, who just left his mutual other after being scared. And look how they both turned out?  
  
&&&  
  
_Hot tears ran down her cheeks, her hand shaking. She breathed in and out a couple times and ran her sweaty palms through her hair. She sighed deeply, and everything came back to her again. That night that had went too fast, with too much beer and too many stupid choices. Choices like ordering that 6th beer even if you were already wasted, with that stupid fake ID that let you pass for at least 21 over your present age of 16. Other choices like moving way to far with your boyfriend, way too far.  
  
"I-I can't be-believe this, not now, anytime but now," she cried out. So many things raced through her head, Peyton Sawyer the cheerleader, pregnant. But not anymore, it was just Peyton Sawyer, pregnant. She dropped the pregnancy test on the ground, and sunk down into a sitting postion, crying her eyes out.  
  
"How could you have been so stupid?" she heard some voice in her head call out, most likely it was like a sign from her dad. She thought about the other couple tests she had taken earlier, they had all read out -Pregnant- or showed a little baby face. She got up and walked away from the bathroom, collapsing on her bed. At this point, she had no one to turn to. Brooke wasn't talking to her because she was always missing practice and she couldn't go to Brooke with something this big.  
  
One other face came to her, the face of her future baby's father. Nathan Scott, the star of the Ravens' basketball team, the son of the famous Dan Scott, everyone knew him. She didn't know how she would tell him, of course he would be shocked but he would be the father right? He would take on the responsibility or maybe he would pull an old Dan Scott on her and her future baby. She didn't even know how far along she was at this point, at least one month at the very minimum.  
  
"C'mon Sawyer, you aren't really the shy type? You're just going out like usual, calm down," Peyton said to herself as she showed up at the Scott house, erm, mansion. She had been there many times, its not like she was worried or something. It was just today, about a week after she found out, had it comfirmed with a doctor, and the day she was telling the father. She slowly opened her car door and took a deep breath, making her way up to the front door. She knew both Dan and Deb Scott wouldn't be at home on a Saturday afternoon, Dan running her car dealership and Deb off at the cafe.  
  
She drew up all her courage and sighed, ringing the doorbell. She plastered a fake half smile on her face and quickly fixed her hair, a usual routine to meeting up with Nathan. True, they had been going out for at least 7 months now, and they were close but she still felt she needed to be a little fixed up when he saw her. A smiling Nathan opened the door, dressed in the usual gym shorts and tee shirt, it was so Nathan. Peyton smiled a bit more, a bit more real and walked in, recieving a kiss from him.  
  
"Hey," she said back, flipping off her shoes, hugging him.  
  
"You okay? You seem a bit, I dunno," he trailed off as she stepped up right beside him, having him hook his arm around her.  
  
"Tired?" she asked, seeing him nod, "I've been having some trouble sleeping, it's nothing serious," He smirked his Scott smirk and she knew a smart remark was coming.  
  
"A night sleeping here might cure that," she just smiled a bit, and flopped onto the couch with him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling a bit less relaxed. Maybe he won't take it like I thought he would, she thought.  
  
"What movie is it today?" she asked him, making him shrug.  
  
"It's up to you as long as it isn't some chick flick or something," he said, shuddering.  
  
"Then it's up to you," she said, having him get up and picking out some sports movie.  
  
"Alright," he said, about to press play on the remote. Perfect timing, she thought.  
  
"Wait, I need to tell you something first," she said, her face of worry and a sense of scare returned, thinking back to the doctor's appointment.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, turning to her, seeing the look on her face, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I guess," she said, "But it's about us,"  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked her, a look of despise coming to his face now.  
  
"No, but do you remember that night we went to the bar a couple weeks ago? Or like a month ago?" she asked, trying not to look upset.  
  
"Yah, we went to the bar and had wild sex up in my room, I can remember," he said smiling and looking proud of himself.  
  
"C'mon Nathan, I'm trying to be serious here," she said, watching his face return to normal state.  
  
"Ok, I remember the night, what's wrong?" he asked, a little annoyed now.  
  
"I'm...um...I don't really know how to say this...I'm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'mpregnantandyourthefather!" she said so quickly she wasn't even sure if she had said it properly. They just sat there in a hanging silence with tension between them, a deep tension. For what seemed like ten minutes Nathan started to talk.  
  
"You're pregnant? Is this a joke?" he said, an angry look across his face.  
  
"Would I joke about something like this Nathan? I'm almost a month along,"  
  
"I can't be a parent Peyton, I'm 16," he yelled, causing her to jump up.  
  
"Oh and it's like I'm ready to be a parent Nathan? Its obvious we both aren't ready for this," she yelled back, walking out of the room. He followed her out, still shocked at the news.  
  
"Wait, if you're only about a month along, can't you get an abortion?" he asked, thinking that would solve everything.  
  
"What? You think I am going to stop our future childs life because you are scared? And you aren't ready?"  
  
"Correction, if you are keeping the kid, it's your future child not ours, because we are done Peyton, we could just solve this problem with one simple operation!" he yelled at her, causing her this time to run out of the house down to her car.  
  
"Nathan, I can't believe you, this isn't a problem, this is a life, and whatever, I don't need you," she screamed at him, speeding away, leaving him there alone. The tears were back, falling down her cheeks. At this point she really needed someone to talk to, but no one was coming to mind except a different Scott. She drove all the way to Lucas' house, still crying. She ran up to the door and knocked madly, still crying.  
  
"Hold on," she heard Lucas call from the other side of the door and then he opened it, shocked to see her there in tears, "Peyton?"  
  
"Lucas," she said quietly, hugging him. Surprisingly he hugged back, and to her it felt right.  
  
"pey, what's wrong?" he asked her, both of them taking a seat on his couch. She explained it all to him, every single thing about Nathan and their night together and everything.  
  
"Don't worry, we can get through this together, we can do it," he said, hugging her again, and she looked up at him with a look that believe him, a truthful face, a face that was once lost but now can see.

* * *

_alright thats all for now, R&R! woohoo! lol, thanks for reading! ideas always welcome! 


	12. More Than I Needed To Know

(last chap was just a flashback, peyton wasnt telling anyone, just a flashback...anyway, time for more complications! R&R! enjoy!)

* * *

_"Lucas, what happened to us? What do you mean this won't work out?" Brooke asked, confused. They were on their usual date at Karen's, it was Friday night. It was a few nights after Peyton had sprung her news on both Scott brothers. Lucas knew she hadn't told Brooke yet, she wasn't planning to yet.  
  
"I can't do this Brooke, it's just not working for me," he said slowly, half of it was true, the other half was a lie. He couldn't do it but everything was working for him. But with Peyton now, he couldn't explain himself to her when she found out, leaving her for her best friend.  
  
"It's not working for you? We have chemistry Luke, what isn't working? Is there someone else?" Brooke asked, her eyes growing wider and wider.  
  
"I uh, I'm just not feeling this Brooke, and no, there is no one else," he said quietly, avoiding any eye contact. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was sure Brooke might understand about Peyton, and Peyton would understand about Brooke but he wouldn't be able to do it.  
  
"Fine, it's your loss anyway Lucas, I thought there was something here, but obviously theres nothing," she spat at him, stepping up from her seat at the table, and giving him a hurt look. He just looked her down, feeling just as hurt. He didn't want to do that, he loved Brooke, he saw a life with her. But Peyton needed him more, she really did.  
_  
&&&  
  
"So whats going to happen now? Are we gonna drop this whole situation and forget it ever happened?" Callie asked, kind of lost in her own thoughts, staring intenly at the floor of their living room.  
  
"We don't know yet Callie, we just aren't sure about anything right now," Peyton said softly, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Alright, then can I go to my room?" she asked, kind of in a hurt way.  
  
"Go ahead," Lucas said, tossing her a key. She grasped it in her hand, giving them both a confused look as she raced up to her room, shutting her door behind her. She knew something else was bothering her dad now, he seemed a lot more distant. She wanted to look through her moms pictures again, even though she knew she shouldn't. No, I won't, she thought. She still knew her parents were hiding something, or at least her dad was. If it mattered to me, he would have told me, she thought, then why didn't he tell me about my real dad? She was getting angry again, she didn't want to be angry at her parents any more, even though deep inside she would never be able to get over this whole thing.  
  
Her parents were still in the living room, she knew it, they were talking. She wanted to get out of the house, she needed some fresh air, she needed a getaway. She snuck into her sister's room, she knew she would still be awake, either reading or drawing. She looked down on her sister, pretending to be asleep, but she could see the flashlight.  
  
"Pencil, I know you're awake, turn on the flashlight," Callie said quietly.  
  
"Don't call me that," Penny said, in a hurt kind of way, flipping on her flashlight.  
  
"Sorry Pen, I had to make sure you were awake, and my plan worked," Callie laughed, sitting next to her sister on the bed.  
  
"Something wrong Callie? I mean you've been so different lately,"  
  
"Nothing's wrong Penny, everything is good, but could you do me a favour?"  
  
"I guess, what is it?"  
  
"I need to um, get out for a bit without mom and dad noticing, I need a break from this house and them, and I know you are a bit old for having nightmares, but do you think you could maybe fake one, to distract mom and dad?"  
  
"Yah, but will you tell me what's going on then?"  
  
"If this goes right, I promise I will, here's what you have to do, put on a scared look, and go downstairs to mom and dad, saying you had a dream about...umm.."  
  
"Falling off a bridge, they know I don't like bridges,"  
  
"Alright, I owe you Penny," she said, messing up her sister's blond locks a bit, making it look like she had been sleeping.  
  
"Okay, here I go, you going out the front door or side door?"  
  
"Um side, so keep it in the living room,:"  
  
"Okay, you owe me Callie,"  
  
Callie gave her a quick little hug,"I know," Callie smiled at her sister, watching her walk down the stairs slowly, a scared look on her face, at least Callie knew it was fake.  
  
"Moommy," she heard her sister say in a scared kind of way.  
  
"Penny, what's wrong honey? Why aren't you asleep?" spoke Peyton, moving over to her youngest daughter.  
  
"I had a dream, and I fell off a bridge, it was really scary and I can't fall asleep," Penny said, pretending to blink back tears. Slowly Callie walked down the stairs, watching her parents hug her sister, I have taught her so well, she thought. As they hugged, Callie quickly moved from the stairs, through the kitchen and out of the backdoor, in record time.  
  
"Alright, safe," Callie said quietly, walking away from her house. She wasn't sure of where she was going, she just didn't want to be at her house. Where to go, where to go, Callie thought as she walked through the streets of Tree Hill. It was kind of dark, but the setting sun left a yellowish kind of dark sky, and all the streetlights were coming on anyway. Only one place came to mind, and no it wasn't the river court.  
  
She walked up to the small cafe, checking her watch, seeing if it would still be open, and it was. She walked in quietly, seeing an elderly couple sitting in the corner at a small table, holding hands. Callie just looked away, not wanting to stare and be rude. She took a seat at the counter, seeing someone else sitting there. Sadly, she knew who it was for her aunt was standing behind the counter talking to him. Of course, she took a seat farther down from him, she didn't really know how she would ever talk to him, her birth father, Nathan Scott.  
  
"Oh hey Callie," spoke Haley, trying to overlook the obvious tension about the situation.  
  
"Um, hi," Callie said lamely, avoiding any eye contact.  
  
"Ok, Nath, I'll be right back, I'm going to recheck the inventory then we can go, okay?" Haley said, with Nathan following up with a nod. That left Callie, Nathan, and the elderly couple. Actually, it left Callie and Nathan, the couple was leaving. It was a very uncomfortable silence, Nathan sipping his coffe everynow and then with Callie nibbling at a chocoloate muffin.  
  
Nathan turned around, looking uncomfortable, it looked like he was going to say something,"Um, Callie, uh, do you..um, maybe want to.."  
  
She smiled at how he had trailed off, "You want to talk? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"Um, yah, I guess I do," he said smiling a bit. She just gave him a small smile, obviously letting him start this conversation.  
  
"I don't really have anything to say, so go ahead," she said, laughing a bit.  
  
"Ok, right, well, I just want to tell you I'm sorry, I guess, well I mean, I just wasn't ready to be a parent.."  
  
She really didn't want to hear this speech, she knew she would snap,"Do you think my mom was ready to be a parent or my dad?"  
  
"No, I just gave up, I didn't know what to think, it was a wrong choice,"  
  
"You say that now, you know, I was thinking, did you even care about me? Or my mom for that matter? How she was doing? What she was going through?"  
  
"Of course I cared about you, and your mom, I just didn't know what I would say to you if I ever met you, or I don't know what I would tell Peyton,"  
  
"If you cared about me how come I am now 14 and finally meeting my real dad? 14 years,"  
  
"It wasn't just my fault Callie, do you really think Lucas or you mom?"  
  
"Don't blame this on my dad, yes dad, Lucas Scott is my dad, and never on my mom, you never deserved her anyway," Callie finished with, shaking her head with a hurt look and walking out of K&Ks.  
  
"This is really bad, I can't believe him, supposed to be my real father, I don't even want to be related to him, blaming it on my mom," she said under her breath as she headed home. At this point, her parents had probably noticed she was gone and she knew she was going to be in trouble but she didn't care, she had told him off, and he had gotten what he had deserved.

* * *

YAAY! an update! lol, sorry for the wait, like i said before school is taking over! augh! anyway...R&R and ideas! thanks for reading, yall rock!!! oh and next chap, more about the flaskback from the begining of this chap, incase you were confuzzled! 


	13. Will Ruin Your Life!

* * *

(next chapter away! lol, thanks for those of you who have reviewed for this story, it helps and make me happy :) yaay! R&R and ENJOY! oh and just to let u know...the couples wont change....im not promising that but for now, they stay as they are.......enjoy!)

* * *

Callie shuffled her feet as she walked away from the cafe. She felt kind of bad for her outburst, she never thought about what he might have gone through. She only saw it from her mom's point of view, never Nathan's. Obviously her mom wasn't at all ready for her, no one ever planned to be pregnant at 16. _So overall_, she thought, _if my mom and or real father had been more aware when they were sixteen, I wouldn't be here and everything would be better. My dad staying with his first love and my mom staying with Nathan. So he never admited Brooke Davis was his first love but I could still see it in his eyes, everytime she was brought up in a conversation or when he saw a picture of her. They really should put some sort of warning on those condom boxes : **will ruin your life!**  
_  
Callie sighed and started crossing the street, looking down at the ground. She didn't hear any cars coming so she started walking across the road slowly, in tune with her thoughts. Slowly, looking down at her feet she went over the whole conversation with Nathan. She still couldn't believe he had turned the conversation against her parents when he was the one who gave up. She thought she heard a car coming, but she ignored it. True, she was walking really slow but she was at a crosswalk. She kept walking, turning away from the headlights coming at her. She didn't realize it but the car wasn't slowing down, whoever was driving didn't see the pedestrian walking ahead of his car.  
  
All of a sudden, there were sounds of tires screeching followed by a high pitched scream. From then on all Callie could remember was black.....

* * *

yes that was very very very short but dont hate me its wrokin up til the next chap, you will have to guess who was drivin that car.......ohh....lots of reviews and ill update in the next two days, i promise! R&R! 


	14. Whirlwind

She wasn't back yet, why wasn't she back yet? Penny thought to herself, thinking of her sister. She was curled up beside her dad on the living room couch, pretending to have fallen asleep. Callie had said that she wouldn't be gone long. What if something had happened?  
  
"Pey, do you think Cal is asleep yet?" Lucas called to his wife. She was sitting in the kitchen, going through some of the old issues of THUD.  
  
"I'm sure she has, why don't you take Penny up and check?"  
  
"Okay," He replied, getting up slowly, waking Penny up a bit. Penny shook from her fake sleep and grabbed her dads hand, heading back to her room. She was tucked safely back into bed he made his way to his other daughter's room...  
  
Downstairs there was a knock at the door, a faint knock but Peyton heard it. It was about 11:30 at night, she had no idea who could be there. She opened the door, and was surprised, almost shocked.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Peyton! I'm so sorry, it's so late and-"  
  
"Brooke, it's okay, come on in," Peyton had no idea what was wrong but she looked upset. They both took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"What's wrong Brooke? I've never seen you like this..." Peyton started, wanting to know what was wrong with her best friend. True, they had drifted apart over the years but they were still the better of friends.  
  
"It's just Tim, he's come home drunk twice this week, he's changed and when I came home tonight he was having dinner with another girl, and I have no idea who she is," Brooke stated, close to tears.  
  
"Don't worry Brooke, I'm sure he has some sort of explanation for it,"  
  
The next five minutes happened like a whirlwind. Lucas peered into his eldest daughter's room to see an empty bed. There was no sign of her in the room, nothing. He yelled to his wife who had problems of her own happening. A phone call. From the hospital, her daughter had been hit by a reckless driver. She dropped the phone from her hand, her baby, her first born, her Callie.  
  
"LUCAS! It's Callie!!!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"She's in a coma at the moment, we are not sure when she'll wake from it, she took a hard hit on the head, and I'm sorry you can't see her yet, but soon," the doctor explained to Lucas and Peyton when they got to the hospital.  
  
"Do you know who it was who hit her?" Lucas asked worried.  
  
"Yes, actually, he called the ambulance himself, he's sitting over there," the doctor finished with, pointing to a man across the room. Lucas was ready to kill the person who hit his daughter, so he made his was over there, Peyton following. The man had on a sweatshirt with his hood pulled over his head and his head in his hands. The man looked up when he heard people standing ahead of him. He looked up. Peyton gasped, Lucas dropped his jaw...it was Tim.  
  
"Tim??"  
  
"She's yours isn't she? I am so sorry, I was looking for my cell phone and I didn't see the stop sign and..." He trailed off. Neither Peyton or Lucas had ever seen Tim like this. He was trembling.  
  
"Uh Tim, the doctor said she should be fine, it was a mistake," Peyton started, Lucas not saying a thing. He couldn't say anything. His daughter is in a coma, and one of his good friends had almost killed her. His first daughter, Callie, she could have been dead. he took a seat as Peyton talked to Tim, thinking of how his other two kids were at home safely tucked into bed. And Brooke was there too. He had no idea why, but she was there, all sleeping peacefully.  
  
"How come you were in Tree Hill anyway?" Peyton asked Tim, rubbing his back a bit.  
  
"Brooke rushed in when I was having dinner with my uh, well, she's helping me cope with my drinking problem by coming into the enviroment, I thought I could talk with her over dinner since the kids were away, and I guess Brooke might have got the wrong idea. The person there was helping me, I didn't want to tell Brooke yet, and now I have no idea where she is,"  
  
"She's at our house, she'll be here after she sleeps a bit with Penny and Cameron," Peyton finished with, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
She will be fine, she will be fine, she will wake up and she will be fine, Lucas thought over and over to himself. Callie, his daughter, his first daughter was unconscious in a coma. He wanted to be strong, but he knew if he cried Peyton would break down too.  
  
"Lucas, she will be fine," Peyton said, sighing a bit. It was her daughter, her first born.  
  
"I know she will be, it's just," Suddenly Peyton grabbed his hand, seeing the doctor walking towards them.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Scott? I'm Doctor Bane, I've been looking after your daughter," he started, taking his time. Both of them were anxious to know how their daughter was.  
  
"How is she? Wil she be okay?" Peyton asked, jumping to the point of this conversation.  
  
"Your daughter will be..."  
  
_"After looking over your sonograms, we can tell the sex of your baby, do you want to know," Peyton looked from the doctor to Lucas, who was sitting there anxiously.  
  
"I know I do, but it's all up to you hunny," Lucas said, holding his wife's hand.  
  
"I want to know too," She knew that once she heard this, she could never turn back. It was going to finally sink in.  
  
"It's a girl,"  
  
All Lucas could do is smile, he was going to be a father, a dad, a daddy. A single tear fell down Peyton's cheek, she was happy. She was going to be a mom, and she was going to have a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"I know she will be beautiful Peyton, after all you are the mom,"  
  
"I don't care what blood tests show Luke, I know she will be beautiful, because you are the dad, after whatever happens, you're her father," He gave her a kiss on the head, they were going to be a family. Even at the age of 17, a family._

* * *

look! an update! lol, sorry for the wait, R&R!


	15. It's Not Your Fault, It's Mine

(yes it has taken me forever, no hate yet, just read and review :) )

"How is she? Wil she be okay?" Peyton asked, jumping to the point of this conversation.

"Your daughter will be..." Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand, squeezing tightly, almost too hard for his liking.

"She will be fine, from what we can tell she will wake up soon. But" there was always a 'but, "she may be at a loss of memory for a bit. Not forgetting long term things, but things that may have happened in the last couple weeks. Take it slowly with her, you may see her know too," And with that, he walked off, after leaving directions to their daughter's room. They walked slowly, Lucas arm protectivly around his wife's shoulder. Peyton wasn't sure what she would look like, hopefully it wasn't too bad. Room 409.

"Oh my god," Peyton looked into the room to see her daughter there, lying on the pale hospital bed. She looked peaceful. Her eyes close, bandage over head head, a few bruises on her arms. She took a seat beside the bed, brushing a stray hair away from her daughter's face. Trembling, she leaned against Lucas. He put his arm around her and hugged her, knowing this was the time she needed it the most.

* * *

Brooke had fallen asleep on the couch but was woken up to someone tugging on her sleeve. She groggily opened her eyes to see Lucas and Peyton's youngest, bawling her eyes out. 

"Penny? Are you alright?" Brooke asked, sitting up. She had visited Lucas and Peyton a few times before they had moved so Penny knew who she was and even called her aunt Brooke.

"Auntie Brooke, it's all my fault, because Callie is in the hospital, it's because of me!" she wailed out, sitting beside Brooke on the couch still in her pajamas.

"Honey, it's not your fault, it was the person driving the car, not you, she'll be fine"

"No, I was the one who distracted mom and daddy so she could sneek out and then she got hit all because of me," Penny sobbed, calming down a little bit.

"Penny, your sister will be fine and after we get your brother up we can go and see her and see your mom and dad, okay?" Penny nodded and leaned on Brooke's shoulder. She's fine, Penny thought, at least she better be.

* * *

About an hour later, Brooke, Penny and Cameron walked into the hospital, Brooke on the cell phone with Lucas. 

"Room what? Shouldn't I see you by now if we are in the-" She smirked as she saw Lucas standing across the hall from her on his phone.

"You better not have wasted my minutes Scott," Brooke said as Penny let go of her hand and ran over to her dad. Penny burried her head in her dad's side, not wanting to start crying again. Lucas gave Brooke a confused look. Brooke mouthed back, 'talk to her'. Lucas looked down at his daughter and murmured something about going for a walk. He let his arm drift over her shoulder as they made their way down the hallway.

"Penny, honey, is something wrong? Wait, that's a stupid question, what's wrong?" Lucas looked down at her as the walked down the silent hallways of the hospital. Muffled cries came from Penny.

"It's my fault," she said shortly, looking down. Lucas stopped her. He didn't know why his youngest daughter was acting this way but if there was anything to feel right now it would be guilt for the person recklessly driving.

"Honey, what do you mean? This isn't you fault, why would you think that?" he protested, looking down inher tear stricken eyes.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night, Callie asked me to distract you and mommy and then she didn't come home, and now she's in the hospital, all because of me," Penny said, looking away from her dad. Lucas bent down to be level with his daughter.

"Penny, don't think that, please, it's not your fault, don't think that, " he said as he gave her a big dad hug.

"Is Callie okay"

Lucas wasn't too sure on how to answer that, "Let's go see her and mom, okay"

"Alright, I love you dad"

"I love you too kiddo"

* * *

Nathan awoke feeling tired and upset. He thought for a second and remembered everything that had happened with Callie last night. Fighting in the cafe. Her storming out. 

"I'm such an idiot," he said quietly, realising his wife wasn't in bed beside him.

"Haley?" he questioned out loud, loudly. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway, a tense look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, jumping up to her side.

"Callie got hit by a car on the way home last night, she's in the hospital"

* * *

dun dun dun, sorry it took me forever to update, you probably hate me, question tho: would u hate me if i killed off callie? just for drama and an ending to the story? im not saying i will, just options, let me know and any ideas welcome! im sorry that was short and bad but ive been busy! R&R 


	16. Best Friends

"Callie was in a car accident?" Nathan repeated to himself as his wife silently nodded her head. Nathan himself was shocked. Never was that a thing to wake up to, your biological daughter could have died in a car accident.

"Lucas and Peyton are at the hospital, Brooke is there with the kids too and-" Haley started.

"Is she okay?" he persued.

"Nothing has really been said yet," Haley stated, hopefully understanding what was going on in her husband's head, "The doctor's aren't too sure right now," she added softly.

"Let's go, I'll call my mom and see if she'll come watch the kids, Luke and Peyton need us right now," Nathan said, giving his wife a squeeze.

"Okay,"

Peyton had fallen asleep next to Lucas in the hospital room, both of them propped up in two uncomfortable chairs. Penny had went back to the waiting room to sit with Cameron and Brooke as she comforted Tim. Every now and then the doctor would come into the room to check in Callie's condition, but nothing seemed to be changing. She had taken a very hard blow to the head and they weren't sure when she was going to wake up. Lucas just kept looking at his daughter, hoping that she would wake up and be okay, that's all that mattered right now.

Out in the waiting room, Penny was reading a book like she usually would be in a nervous situation and Cameron had brought along his game boy. Meanwhile, Brooke was talking with Tim and everything that was going on.

"Brooke, you know that I love you," Tim started, wanting the conversation to go the right way.

"Of course I know that, why else would I have married you? But it's not that convincing when I come home seeing you eat dinner with some stranger," Brooke replied, looking hurt.

"She was a counselor I had been visiting, Brooke. I know I have a problem with drinking and she said it would help to come to the enviroment, and the kid's were at the sitters, It was the best time,"

"Why didn't you talk to me about it Tim? We are supposed to work out these problems together," she said, looking him in the eye. It was a trusting glance Tim hadn't seen from his wife in a while. He grabbed her hand.

"I know, and from now on that's what we are going to do, I promise, but we have to work out all these problems and fights, I really want to, please tell me you do too,"

"I do babe, I do, we can work through this," she leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He gave her a hug in return and things already seemed to be getting better.

Nathan and Haley walked into the hospital together half an hour later. Deb had gladly agreed to come and watch the kids and Nathan was finally ready to come to the hospital. Lucas hadn't said much over the phone, but he said the driver was the one who called the ambulance so at least it was a sincere person. Nathan still couldn't help feeling that he was partly responsible for it. He sent her away from the cafe last night, after he had argued with her about her mom. It was a sinking feeling and he knew if she didn't make, no one would be able to handle it. They made their way into the waiting room and Haley quickly spotted Brooke with Tim.

"Hey Brooke, and uh Tim?" she said, taking a seat across from them, "Has the doctor said anything yet?"

"Hey Tutorwife, and no, nothing, Lucas is awake in there if you want to go see him." Brooke stated, wondering how Haley may feel.

"I think I will," she replied and she was off. Nathan stayed, wondering why Tim was there and not in Raleigh.

"I think I will go get some more coffee," Brooke said, jumping up and heading away from the room.

"I thought you were still in Raleigh, Tim," Nathan started, now sitting directly across from him. Tim looked uneasy and nervous, a look Nathan hadn't seen since they cops had crashed a highschool party of his.

"It was me," Tim said shortly, looking down.

"What was you?"

"I was the driver of the car, it was me," he replied in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"I hit her, I was in a rush and I didn't see her, it was my fault.." Tim stated, almost crying. Nathan didn't know how to reply, how could someone be so reckless and careless and miss someone crossing the crosswalk?

Nathan was silent.

Haley softly knocked on the door, looking in on a sleeping Peyton and lifeless Lucas, "Hey,"

Lucas head popped up at the sound of her voice, "Hey Hales, you can come in," he stated, straighting up in his chair a bit.

"How are you doing?" she asked, as she stepped closer to him as he stood. She gave him a hug,

"I'm okay," he replied as they headed out of the room, Lucas giving another glance over to his daughter.

"You don't look okay," she told him as they walked to the end of the hallway, looking out a big bay window.

Lucas did his best to laugh a bit but he couldn't, "You still know me to well, of course im not okay, how can I be if some doctor keeps telling me my daughter may not wake up?"

"Luke, you remember when you were in that car accident when we were in junior," Haley started, "And you messed up your should really bad, the doctor told us there is a chance you wouldn't wake up either, and we almost lost you, and look, here you are today, living and fine,"

"I know but-"

"But nothing Luke, you have to keep faith in Callie, it's all up to her when she'll wake up, give it time,"

"But I don't want to give it time Hales, I can't," he stated, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yes you can, and If you don't, you may be the one not making it," Haley finished, looking him in the eye. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his daughter, she had a life to live still. He looked out the window, avoiding Haley's eyes.

"She has to make it, she has everything to live for, she can't go now," his tears were freely falling now. Haley pulled him in to another hug.

"Don't worry, she'll make it,"

(and scene, tell me what you think, i was thinking 5 more chaps for this story, R&R! thanks for reading!) 


	17. Hospital Sketches

(i know I havent updated in a while, but if you read my other stories or have ever read my profile, you will have seen that FanFiction doesnt like me, ahaha, its all glitchy for me all the time. its nice kinda at some times tho. anyway, here this is, ive been inspired by some people i recently met at this website. ahahaha, maybe you know who you are ;))

"I don't really know what to say Tim." Nathan finally spoke, still in complete shock. This was his daughter, it didn't matter how, it was his daughter and she may not make it and it could all be because of his friend.

"You don't have to say anything," Tim said quietly, looking steadily at the ground.

"Of course I do! I mean Tim, it's called common sense! You are supposed to be looking at the road while you drive," Nathan exclaimed, his voice growing louder and louder

Haley gave Lucas another hug and let him go back to Callie's room. From the distance of the waiting room she could hear her husband shouting. She hurried to see what was the problem. Nathan and Tim.

"Nathan," she hushed him as she came over. But that didn't stop him. Tim tried his best to get a word in, but Nathan wouldn't care.

"Nathan, calm down man, it was an accident," Tim tried.

"I don't care, I can't even look at you, she could die you know!" he spoke, even louder. With sudden urge, Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him away.

"Nathan, stop it, this is a hospital, and this is not the time for bickering between you and Tim," she told him, a serious look on her face.

"Haley, I'm sorry, I just can't be here, it's too ... off," he stated, a saddened look on his face. He turned to leave.

"Nath, stop," she called, as he walked out. He turned back for the slightest moment.

"Don't worry Hales, I'll be okay, I just need... out."

Lucas walked back into the room to see no change in his daughter. What's new? he thought to himself, sitting back down in his chair. He looked over at his wife, and sighed. It would be so much worse for her if anything else happened to Callie. He didn't know the half of it.

"Mhhmm.. Luke?" Peyton spoke, opening her eyes with a slight yawn.

"Hey babe, you can sleep if you want," he replied, giving her his best real fake smile.

"No, it's okay, I can't sleep anymore," she said softly, gazing at her daughter.

Lucas sighed and put his arm around her, "She's going to make it," And Peyton said nothing in reply. If she did, she might start to cry again. They both just need to hope for the best. Peyton leaned her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her tighter.

"Do you know what I want right now?" she asked out loud, looking out into the vast of the room.

"What?" Lucas asked her, his eyes on Callie.

"A sketchbook," she whispered.

"I haven't seen you with a sketchbook since Penny was born," he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I know, " she paused, "That why I need it now," He smiled a small smile but the sketchbook was a bad sign. She hadn't had time to sketch anymore plus when she last did sketch it was when Penny was drasticly sick as a baby.

Lucas gave her a kiss on the forehead and she grabbed his hand as the doctor walked in.

"Mr and Mrs. Scott, we have been going over your daughter's tests throughout the day and we have both good news and bad,"

Peyton quickly breathed in, "Okay, good first, please." She tightened the grasp on his hand.

"The good news is that your daughter should wake up within the next 36 hours," he stated with a small satisfied smile. Lucas sighed a big sigh of relief. As long as he'd see her smile again.

"But the bad news is she may suffer from slightest notions of memory loss, from the blow to her head,"

Peyton gasped a bit, "How much of her memory may be gone? And for how long?"

"Not very much, flashes every now and then, and she should be back to normal, memory wise, in a few weeks," and with that, the doctor nodded and slipped away from the room.

Lucas was silent. Now he realized why Peyton needed her sketchbook. Just like he needed a basketball. Something to get his mind of the obvious.

Haley sat in the waiting room with Brooke and Tim, plus the Scott children. She was quite mixed up right now. With Nathan. And how he left like that, letting his feelings get to him so suddenly. She couldn't remember seeing him like that. Not recently at least. Brooke was talking with Tim about their own life, so right now Haley had no one really to talk to. She was on her own.

Lucas and Peyton needed all the support they could get right now, hoping for Callie to pull through. She couldn't talk to them either. Moments later Peyton came out of her daughter's room, telling Lucas she needed some air and a change of scenery. Haley was glad to see her awake and away from the room. She rushed over to comfort her.

"Hey Peyt, how you holding up?" she asked, giving her a small hug.

Peyton hugged back then slipped her hands into her pockets, "Good as I'll be I guess,"

"I saw the doctor come out, is she gonna be okay?" Haley nervoously played with a lock of her hair.

"I think so... I hope so.."

(thanks for reading, sorry for the lack of good writing in this chapter, R&R pleeeeease :)) 


	18. Hello There

_ok, i am really sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. i am horrible. ive been doing other things with other people and yeah, just enjoy this and don't give up hope! summer is moments away, leaving me here to type stories all day :D yay_

**True Lies**

"Why won't they let us in? She's awake! She's my daughter! I should be allowed to see her," Peyton exclaimed, loudly enough so the doctor could hear her a few feet away.

"Peyt, just breathe okay, give it time," Lucas tried to comfort her, holding onto her hand and looking her in the eye.

"I've given them enough time Luke! Damn it, I want to see her," she tried, close to tears. It had been a few days now since Peyton had seen her daughter conscious. She needed to hear her voice, see her smile, sense some emotions.

"Believe me, I want to see her too, we just have to wait a bit longer," It was about 11 o'clock at night. No one else in their immediate family was at the hospital. Haley had taken Penny and Cameron home with her and Nathan, while Brooke and Tim headed home to talk. There were mainly the only people still hanging around in the waiting room, but anxious, nervous and tired.

"Mrs. Scott? Mr. Scott?" called the doctor from that few feet away. Peyton's head perked up as they headed over.

"Please let me go see her," she pleaded, a look, that could kill, in her eyes.

"Go right on in, Mr. Scott, could I talk to you though?"

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath, felt a squeeze on the hand from Lucas, then walked through the blank doorway, to her daughter. There she was, sitting on the bed, looking helpless and overly tired.

"Mom?" spoke Callie, her head turning ever so slowly to the person walking through the door.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Peyton asked, a smile on her face. She took a seat beside her on the bed, and sighed,

"Good I guess, have a killer headache," she started, looking over at her mom, "Awwe, don't cry okay, I lived obviously,"

"They are called tears of happiness you know Callie," Peyton laughed, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Speaking of.. how's my hair? I am totally sure laying in this bed for like three days didn't give it any justice,"

Moments later, after more laughing and smiling, Lucas walked in, a forced smile on his face.

"Hey Cal," he started, taking a seat on the chair next to her bed, "You feeling okay?"

"Okay is the right word. I swear, this is a hospital, don't they have painkillers at all?" she joked, shrugging.

"The doctor's on his way to bring them actually, what a coincidence," Lucas laughed, stretching his arms.

"Hospital has become your second home hasn't it? Sorry," she said to her parents, looking hopeless.

"Don't worry, you can always use a change of scenery," Peyton laughed, "Now, you should really go freshen up hon," She urged her in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh, gotcha, in other words, I need to talk to your dad, be more obvious next time mom," and with that, she slowly slipped out of her bed and into the bathroom.

Lucas gave his wife a confused look as she moved over to the side of the bed where he was. Ever since he had walked in there was something in his eyes. Maybe something the doctor had told him?

"Am I missing something here?" Lucas questioned her, a look of concern on his face.

"You were out there for a bit talking to the doctor, what did he say?" she asked him, just as worried.

"That he was going to get painkillers right now..." he said shortly, avoiding anything else.

"Then why were you out there so long?" she pressured him, feeling like she was missing something. Something she needed to know. Something he was hiding.

"Oh, I uh, got a phone call, from the coach, about the next games and stuff."

"Oh, alright. When are they?"

"There aren't anymore," he said, not wanting to here what she said next.

"What? It's mid season, what are you talking about? ..." Pause. "Lucas!"

He gave her a small look on innocence.

"No. Tell me that's a joke. You can't go and stop playing basketball without even talking to me about it! We have a family to care for, I can't believe you,"

"I took it as a choice of judgment, I haven't been home very much because of basketball now. It's taking over. I want to be in the kids lives more. Plus we have plenty of money to live off of still,"

"That's not the point, that was a big life changing decision and you didn't even consider your family's opinion? Don't start." He didn't say anything else about it. She was upset enough as it is.

Callie had stepped out of the bathroom with enough time to hear some of her parent's bickering, "Seems like we all might need something for 'headaches' now,"

* * *

"What? Are you kidding? What the hell was he thinking? ... Okay, yeah, I'll have to call you back.. alright, bye" Nathan hung up the phone, in an angry, yet quiet manner.

"Whoa, who was that Nate?" Haley questioned her aggressive husband. He seemed more tense now, after that phone call. All of the kids were successfully put to bed already, Cameron sleeping on the couch and Penny bunking with the twins. She slipped of her slippers and headed into bed next to him, leaning against the headboard.

"Uhm, Coach DeCarr. Called to tell me, yet again, I've been traded, back to the Heat. But he also told me that Lucas is done. He's not playing anymore." he said slowly, taking it in once again. Had so many things been going on it caused Lucas to give up what he loves?

"Really? Well, aside from the whole trading thing, it makes sense. I don't want the kids to go through another move.." she babbled on, pausing at Nathan's silence.

"It makes sense? How? From the day I met Lucas, all he cared about was basketball, how could he give it up so soon like that? He never mentioned it or -"

"Family. Nathan, you aren't seeing the big picture here, all Lucas cares about now is his family. Basketball and other things come second. It was his choice, and you have to respect it,"

"I guess that makes sense then, if you put it that way. As much as I love my family, I love basketball too, you know that right?"

"Yes," she said, stopping to give him a quick kiss, "because I know who you are making all those shots for, your adoring fans at home,"

Nathan smiled and leaned back on his pillow. Exactly.

_(i know that was a horrible chapter, mostly talking, not really descriptive like my stuff usually is, but this one just flowed for me, only a few more chapters of it though, just so you know :) look at me go, three new updates in the span of 4 days! woohoo! read and review and love :)_


	19. A Discussion of sorts

"Quit the basketball team huh? Wow, drastic move," Callie said to her dad as they moved from her hospital bed. Peyton had gone to finally check her daughter out of the hospital, a very deep feeling off her shoulders. 

"Oh Cal, I had to, alright?" Lucas said, still thinking of his wife's hurt look when he had told her. It wasn't that much of a shock was it? Sure, he loved the game but Peyton knew he loved his family more.

"Whatever, does that mean you are like going to be home all the time now?" she dramaticly asked him, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh yes, the horrible father actually being home half the time!" he exclaimed, smiling. They had finally caught up with Peyton, who was standing in front of the nurses station making small talk with one of the nurses.

"You ready to get out of here?" Peyton questioned her daughter, who just nodded. She was sick of the same white walls. She was sick of the same buzzing sound that came from who knows where. And they were all sick of the disgusting smell any hospital brings out.

"I know I am," Lucas stated as they made their way to their car. Peyton ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath of the outdoor air. It felt good to finally be away from that godforsaken hospital, and she was hoping that she wouldn't have to return for a long time.

"So where are pencil and camera?" Callie asked her parents as she relaxed in the back seat of their suv.

"Asuming pencil and camera mean Penny and Cameron, they are at your uncle and aunt's house," Peyton answered her daughter as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Nathan and Haley's I'm assuming?" Callie returned, shrugging.

"Yeah," Lucas said. He had forgotten about the whole Nathan/Callie/father situation completely. It was funny she hadn't mentioned anything about it sooner. She was angry about that subject when she left the house that night she got hit. Maybe she had forgotten about it. The doctor had, yet again, reminded him she would have some memory loss. Or she just didn't want to bring it up.

"We going to pick them up?" Callie questioned, staring aimlessly out the window.

Peyton gave a small half smile, "As much as I know you would love to see them, your father is dropping us off at home and then going to go get them, because you Miss Callie need some rest,"

Callie replied through a yawn, "Rest schmest,"

"Exactly Cal," Lucas laughed, pulling into their driveway. Peyton let Callie get out of the car before she leaned over to Lucas.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek saying, "We'll talk later Luke," Without letting him get in a word she slipped out of the vehicle and followed her daughter up the the house.

_'We'll talk later Luke'_ was probably a good sign. Lucas just sighed and backed out of the driveway. At least she wasn't as mad about the basketball thing not to talk with him now. They had to talk now. He smiled a small smile. She would get used to the idea.

**H**aley was sitting at the kitchen table with the kids and Nathan eating lunch when Lucas showed up. No one really seemed to notice but Penny and Haley because they both jumped up at the same time to get to the door. Haley smiled as she saw the eagerness in her niece's face to see her dad. Cameron just perked up a bit once he realized why they had leaped to answer the door, glad his dad was back. True, he loved his cousins but they got annoying and repetive after a while.

"Daddy!" Penny exclaimed, as Lucas pulled her into a hug, "Is Callie alright?"

"Yes, she is, she's at home with your mom," Lucas replied, a joyus smile on his face. He watched as she walked back to the kitchen, happier knowing her sister was alright.

"You okay?" Haley asked her best friend as she gave him a hug.

"I'll be alright," he replied, shrugging a bit.

"Kale, finish your lunch then you can go play," Nathan parented his youngest child as he watched the twins run out to the living room.

"Fine," a stubborn Kale replied, gulping down his milk and finishing up his sandwhich with moments to spare as he sped out of the kitchen after his brother and sister.

"How's Cal-" Cameron started as his dad gave him a you-never-call-her-that confused look, "Callie. How's Callie?"

"She's fine," Lucas replied to his son, a caring smile on his face. True, through all the bickering and fighting, he cared for his sister.

"She's at home 'resting' I'm assuming?" Nathan questioned as he began to clear the dishes from lunch. Thruthfully, he knew Callie would never really be considered his true daughter, but he did care for her.

"Uhm yeah," Lucas said shortly. He had a feeling the coach had called him last night. He had mentioned something about being traded when he had talked to Lucas. He didn't know who was trading, but someone was.

Haley guessed the brothers would want to talk so she got an idea.

"Penny, Cameron, let's go get your stuff together, okay?" she spoke, ushering the two children from the kitchen. Both of them didn't really care to leave the kitchen, but they did want to get out of the house sooner than later.

"Go ahead Nate, I know you are dying to say something," Lucas started, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course I am, I really just want to know why," Nathan replied to him, settling the rest of the dishes in the sink and sitting across from his brother at the table.

"Is it really that hard to understand man? So many thinks have been going on with my life, with my family, I can't handle basketball right now," Lucas explained.

"Whatever works for you, how did Peyton react?"

"Not too well, 'we have to talk later,' " Lucas shrugged, "I really think she just needs to get used to the idea,"

"Let it sink in?"

"Yeah.. anyway, any news on you and the team? Coach said someone was being traded again, words on who it was?"

"You're looking at him actually,"

"Seriously? You again? Wow, that's like three teams already,"

"Thats the way the ball bounces Luke, I just don't want to move the family again,"

"You could always do what I did,"

"No, don't think so, I couldn't give up basketball,"

Lucas glanced over at his wrist to check the time, "Well, just think about life and it's choices before you decide, but I think we should get going,"

"Finally," spoke a young voice from the other room. Cameron jumped out of the chair and gave his dad a reluctant look.

"Alright, we're going," he laughed, as they headed out the door, "Time to go home,"

* * *

_and scene. sorry about the delay on this chapter. next one will probably be the last tho. then iplan to work mainly on a new reality, little less on everything to come and on a new one, teehee, im excited to start a new story finally:D:D:D but yeah, read and review cause i love you all! and i really wanna hit the 100 review mark on this story! thanks for reading, now go review :P!_


	20. Take your own time

Haley was lying in bed, waiting for her husband to finish putting the kids in bed. After a slammed door from the twins, loud giggles from Kale and a tired sigh from himself, Nathan walked into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. He felt completely exhausted. From playing phone tag with his coach all day and playing with his three kids plus his niece and nephew, what he really wanted was a good night's sleep. 

"For a while, earlier, I thought this might have been one of my last times to sleep in this bed in Tree Hill," Haley said to him softly, as she leaned and watched him as he swiftly changed into his pajamas.

"You know, seriously, if we do have to move, it won't be for a while.. although I don't think we are." Nathan said with a secretive smile as he pulled into bed beside his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Haley questioned him, a curious smile appearing on her own face.

"Well," he started, then paused.

"Wait, you aren't pulling a Lucas are you? And like quit playing?" her eyes were wide.

"No," he laughed, then continued, "I leveled with my coach for once, and I clearly told him I don't want to be a pawn in the game. And he decided to work something out.. which might end up with Tim switching teams, but I am staying put,"

"Ah good. I'm really happy," she told him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, me too.." he paused, "Hales, what about this whole Callie thing? Do you think it is behind us?"

Haley didn't answer very quickly. She had to think about it first.

"I am sure it is.."

* * *

_Whoooa, haven't written in my journal in a while. I think things are okay now. After the whole accident, and uncle father thing, it's kind of nice to be able to sit here and write my thoughts. Have I mentioned how much I love my brother and sister lately? If I haven't, I should have. I really don't know where I would be without Penny's quips and Cameron's horribly lame jokes. And Nathan. Or.. uhhm. I guess it's just Uncle Nathan from now on. I mean, really, who cares if he is my biological father? He will never be half as awesome as dad is. He would never be able to live up to his standards. And mom. Oh my god, is she ever a trooper? She will always be my best friend, even when I am a badass rebellious teenager, she'll get me. And I know she understands where I was coming from with my feelings about the whole Dad/Uncle fiasco. It's good. Things are great. I just hope this whole situation is behind us. All of us. I mean, it is Tree Hill. From what i know, I haven't experienced half the stuff my parents and uncle Nathan and aunt Haley went through when they were teenagers. I guess that is just how the ball bounces.  
- Callie_

* * *

"Lucas, Luke, okay, talk." Peyton was sitting across the kitchen table from her husband. She had finally faced the fact that he was in the prime of his career and he had decided to quit. She had to talk to him reasonably. Get his side of the story.

"Peyt, I didn't think this would be too hard to understand." Lucas shrugged and took a sip of the cocoa his wife had made.

"Just tell me why. Why you decided to do this without talking to me first? Luke, you do realize this is a huge decision to make on your own," she ran her hands through her blonde curls and met him eye to eye.

"I couldn't handle basketball anymore. Not with everything going on. I missed Penny's last birthday, Cam is growing up so fast and I don't wanna miss out on spending time with him still, and Cal is Callie.." He extended his hand across the table, hoping his wife would extend hers too. She did.

He grasped her hand loosely, "I just want everything straight. And normal. And I want to be here for everything in our kid's lives! And our life too." A genuine smile was planted on his face.

Peyton looked at him for a bit then sighed and grasped his hand, "Do you remember your how you reacted when I found out I was pregnant with Cameron?" She watched as he thought for a moment.

"You were this happy. You had that smile on your face. And I haven't seen it in a long time." she smiled, 'I missed it you know,"

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"I was never mad babe. Just a bit upset." she quickly got up and walked over to where he was sitting, making herself comfortable sitting on his lap and looping her arm around his neck.

Lucas smiled and kissed her, "You know, the kids are asleep. Like dead asleep.."

"Dead sleep? You didn't kill them did you?" Peyton laughed, returning his kiss.

"Hah, no. but they are asleep. And there is an empty bedroom upstairs.."

"Well-"

"okay, first, you would have been better off killing us. That way I wouldn't have had to hear that," Callie announced as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in plaid pajama pants and her mom's old Ramones t-shirt.

"Callie, honey, that's what you call ruining the moment," her mother said through a sigh continued by a laugh.

"You know, you really should be in bed," Lucas told her, watching her walk across the kitchen and take a seat on one of the stool's at the island.

"You know, you really should remember what I was doing for the last two days. I was in a deep sleep. I may be drained, but I'm not tired,"

"you sure you are okay?" Lucas asked her. He met her eyes, and they seemed to say something really sincere. Something like this was where she belonged. This was her home. Her family. Never mind Nathan. Ignore her mother's raging hormones as a teenager. This was her life.

"yeah, I'm sure Dad."

**THE END  
love it? hate it? review it.**


End file.
